PokeMon Rescue Team Fellowship I: How It All Begins
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: Gandalf the Grey listened to a tale about a PokeMon rescue team from a 12-year-old boy before enlisting them to help Thorin Oakenshield.
1. Bree (Introduction)

In a human town of Bree located north of Middle-earth, there was a teenage boy and his three companions. The boy's companion on his right shoulder was a cat-sized mouse with red cheeks and a lightning-bolt tail. His second companion was a humanoid with a flowing gown covering her legs, red horns on her chest and back, green hair obscuring most of her face except for her green eyes, and long slender green arms. His third companion was like a green sprite with antenna riding on his left shoulder.

"Why are these people giving us those kinds of looks?" the humanoid communicated with him telepathically as they noticed that people were staring at them wondering what they were.

"The humans here have never seen a PokeMon before," he replied using his mind.

They passed through the streets with buildings resembling houses of medieval Europe. The four friends came across a building with a sign that had a horse on it labeled, "The Prancing Pony".

"Pika, pika," the mouse tapped the boy then pointed to the horse.

"It's just a horse," the boy whispered.

"That reminded me of Ponyta," the humanoid commented.

They entered into the building and sat down in an area appeared like a pub where men drank. A waitress gave the dishes he ordered and looked at his companions for a minute.

"I've never seen such magnificent creatures before. Mind if I join?" an old man wearing grey approached them.

"You can join us. They are PokeMon," the boy told him what they were.

"Intriguing," the old man muttered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gandalf the Grey."

"It is nice meeting you too, call me Jeffrey, those are my friends Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi, we are Rescue Team Fellowship," the boy introduced himself and his companions.

"A rescue team? It looks like you're more on an adventure."

"We've been on a lot of adventures."

"I would like to hear about them," Gandalf became interested on the rescue team and Jeffrey began his story.


	2. Tiny Woods

"Let's start with the first time Pikachu and I met," Jeffrey began telling Gandalf about their first adventure.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When I was 12 years old, I entered a portal that took me to a world of PokeMon. The questions that came to my head were, "Where am I?" and "Am I dreaming this?" I felt a pleasant breeze and heard a voice from somewhere. At first, I wonder who was talking to me.

"Excuse me. Please wake up. Come on wake up," I hear the voice again.

I started waking up and Pikachu was in front of me saying, "You're finally awake! Great!"

"Wh-where is this…?" I thought.

"You were passed out here. I'm glad to see you awake!" Pikachu spoke in a delightful tone.

"I'm Pikachu. Glad to meet you!"

"And, you are? I've never seen you around before," he spoke in wonderment.

"Huh? You are a human? But you look like a normal Machop in every way," Pikachu spoke in a dull tone as I didn't answer.

I was surprised and shocked learning that I had turned into a Machop. I thought, "But why? I don't remember anything."

"Um… You're kind of weird. What's your name?" Pikachu asked.

"My name is Jeffrey, it's nice to meet you," I offered him a handshake.

"It's a funny name!" he laughed.

* * *

Gandalf laughed, "It's funny that you are turned into a PokeMon when you came to their world." Celebi also burst into laughter.

"Please continue," the old man finished laughing and was listening.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We heard somebody shouting, "Somebody! Please! Help me!"

Butterfree, a bug PokeMon resembling a butterfly, came to us and Pikachu asked, "What's wrong?"

Butterfree spoke franticly, "It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

"What?!" we were shocked.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went in to get my baby, PokeMon suddenly attacked me!" the butterfly PokeMon told us what happened.

"Huh? You were attacked? By other PokeMon?" Pikachu asked.

"They must be enraged by that fissure… and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild PokeMon. What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear…" she started to panic.

I said to Pikachu, "Let's do the best as we can to help." Then we went into that fissure the butterfly PokeMon told us about.

We PokeMon all had our own normal attacks; Pikachu and I had different moves to start.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, what's the difference between normal attack and moves?" Gandalf asked.

"Normal attack is not something special; we just hit the enemy with our own melee attacks. There are a variety of moves we had used. They dealt greater damage than normal attacks, and the effect depends on the move we used. Some moves are used for recovery, strengthen allies, or to weaken enemies. Pikachu's Growl lowered multiple enemies' physical attack strength whereas Jeffrey's Leer lowered a single opponent's physical defensive strength. New moves can be learned whereas old ones can be forgotten. Pikachu learned Tail Whip which was to lower a single opponent's physical defensive strength," Gardevoir eyed Gandalf giving him the answer telepathically.

"I never talked with my mind before," the old man muttered.

"We Psychic PokeMon can communicate with our minds and attack with powerful mental energies. The first Psychic-type PokeMon Jeffrey and Pikachu dealt with was Exeggcute," Gardevoir informed.

"What's an Exeggcute?" Gandalf asked.

"Think of a cluster of eggs with faces in it. It was also Grass-type so that Electric attacks were not effective on it. Fighting attacks were not effective on Psychic PokeMon, but Psychic attacks were very effective on Fighting PokeMon," Gardevoir answered.

"What do you mean by Fighting?" the old man asked.

"Fighting-type involves hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, and boxing," Jeffrey replied.

"No weapons?" Gandalf questioned wondering how PokeMon could fight an enemy without using weapons.

"We used just rocks, spikes, anything we throw," Jeffrey answered.

"Please continue," Gandalf requested as he listened.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The first species of wild PokeMon we fought was Pidgey which appeared like a small bird. It's common sense that bird PokeMon are Flying type and Fighting attacks were not effective on it. No Flying PokeMon had just the Flying element, as they all had two. A Pidgey was a solid fighter as it used between a normal attack and a move Tackle. My Low Kick had a normal effect on it indicating that it had Normal element. When Pikachu took on another Pidgey, he used Thundershock that was super effective on it. This showed that Electric attacks are one of the weaknesses of Flying PokeMon.

Another species of a solid fighter we fought was Wurmple, a Bug PokeMon appeared like a caterpillar with horn on its forehead and sharp spikes at the end of its tail. Luckily it did not use those us as its normal attacks were based on its move, Tackle. When I gave it a Low Kick, it was not very effective.

The third species we encountered was Sunkern that was a Grass-type PokeMon appeared like a sunflower seed. Its move Absorb could suck our health and the effect of the Grass attack was normal to the both of us. It was nothing special with Fighting attacks used on Grass PokeMon.

We picked up coins that are Poke used as money when we were on our way to the stairs that took us deeper.

The last species in the third floor was Exeggcute, the Grass and Psychic PokeMon Gardevoir told you about. Its Psychic move Hypnosis could put us to sleep for a period of time.

* * *

"If you sleep during a fight, the enemy will take the advantage to kill you," Gandalf was concerned.

"We know, we couldn't avoid it there," Jeffrey spoke as he considered it inevitable.

"You PokeMon are tough to withstand enemy attack when you are sleeping. But keep this mind; the enemy we will face in this world won't put you to sleep. They kill you whenever possible," the old man commented on the PokeMon's toughness then gave the rescue team a tip.

Gandalf allowed Jeffrey to continue.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On the third floor, we picked up berries that we could use as medicine. Oran Berries were for cuts and bruises, whereas Pecha Berries were for poison.

Finally we found Caterpie, a Bug PokeMon resembling a sweet-looking caterpillar, crying. "Mommy… Where are you?"

"Don't worry, we came to rescue you," I said to Caterpie.

"Huh?"

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!" Pikachu told him.

"Okay," Caterpie stopped crying.

After we got out with Caterpie, his mother was happy, "My baby's safe. I'm sorry; I don't know how I could ever thank you properly."

"Oh, that's OK! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed," Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"Please, may I have your names at least?" Butterfree asked.

"I'm Pikachu and this is Jeffrey," Pikachu introduced me and himself to them.

"Cool," Caterpie muttered. I noticed him staring at me adoringly, those sparkly eyes… It was a little embarrassing. But, this does not feel bad, either. It was like I am a hero because helping PokeMon in trouble might be a good experience. Caterpie thanked us for the rescue.

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it," Butterfree gave us an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry for burns.

"Thank you so much. Good-bye," Butterfree said as the mother and son went home.

"Thank you for helping!" Pikachu spoke in a delightful tone. "You're very tough. I was sure impressed," he complimented.

"You did a good job too," I said.

"So… What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?" he asked.

I could not find an answer.

"Listen, Jeffrey. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me," Pikachu took me to a house made of wood and hay.

"Well, this is the place," he said.

The one thing came to my head was a "Wow!" and I started to like the place.

"Oh, Jeffrey. You're impressed, aren't you?" Pikachu asked in delight.

"Of course indeed," I said in my opinion.

"I thought so too. I thought this would make a good place for you to live, Jeffrey. I'm sure you'll like it," Pikachu seemed to agree with what I thought.

"This is your mailbox. They deliver mail from PokeMon here," he showed me the mailbox.

"You know, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into. For some reasons, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of those disasters, many PokeMon are suffering. I want to help PokeMon in these tough times. I want to help change things so all the PokeMon can live in peace.

So, uh… Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to join me on a rescue team?

Jeffrey, with you, I think we could even become the world's best rescue team. How about it?" Pikachu made a suggestion.

"Let's do it," I answered enthusiastically.

"Perfect! That's it, then! We're partners in our rescue team from now on, Jeffrey! Glad to have you on board!" Pikachu spoke with enthusiasm.

"Let's name the team, Fellowship," I came up with the team name.

"Fellowship! I like it! It's a good name! It's perfect for us! Rescue Team Fellowship! Let's do a good starting tomorrow!" Pikachu was delighted and we both raised our fists into the air.

This is how we began our careers together as a rescue team.

* * *

"That boy was lucky that he was not attacked by wild…PokeMon," Gandalf commented on the first rescue mission.

"It could have been worse if so," Jeffrey agreed.

"Where did you, Pikachu, stay?" the old man turned to the electric mouse.

"We'll get to that," said Jeffrey as he told him about the next mission.


	3. Thunderwave Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I had difficulty sleeping and I still wondered why I had been turned into a PokeMon. I decided to get some rest before starting the day. At the entrance of the house, I found Pikachu sleeping. He woke and jumped up, "Huh?! Oh no!"

I asked him, "What is it?"

He turned to me and giggled, "Hahaha, sorry! I was so excited. I came out here at dawn to wait for you. I must have snoozed off. Anyway … Today marks a start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best!"

Pikachu then seemed to be down, "But anyway, we don't have any job offers yet."

"It actually happens as starters," I tried to light his mood up.

Something came to him, "Oh yeah! Maybe there's something in the mailbox."

I opened the mailbox containing a Rescue Team Starter Set, "Receiving this will be a good start for our rescue team."

* * *

"What does it contain?" Gandalf questioned.

"There was a rescue team badge, toolbox, and an issue of PokeMon News," Jeffrey answered showing him the team badge which was platinum and the toolbox.

"At that time, we were at normal rank," he clarified.

"Anything else in the mailbox?" the old man asked so that Jeffrey could continue.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We put the stuff Butterfree gave us into the toolbox and the PokeMon News into the mailbox so that we could read it later. Then we received no other mail as we were new. If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail. A Pelipper flew to the mailbox and then opened its bill dropping something into the mailbox.

* * *

"What's a Pelipper?" Gandalf asked out of curiosity.

"It's a Water and Flying PokeMon resembling a pelican and takes the role of a mailman," Jeffrey replied.

"What did it deliver?" the old man raised to get Jeffrey to continue the tale.

* * *

I took the letter and read, "BZZ BZZ BZZ!

I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP! MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND"

I turned to Pikachu saying, "We will answer to this. Let's go!"

"That's the spirit! Let's do our best!" he spoke in a good mood.

We went to Thunderwave Cave and met up with a pair of Magnemite, floating Steel and Electric PokeMon appeared like steel balls with an eye, a pair of magnets used as hands, lastly bolts as crest and feet.

They turned to us and one of them spoke to us, "OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!" They moved out of the way for us to enter.

The cave was inhabited by seven species of PokeMon. We faced Rattata, a species of Normal PokeMon resembling a rat with large incisors and a whisker on both sides. I gave a Low Kick that was super effective confirming that Normal PokeMon were vulnerable to Fighting Attacks.

The second species was Poochyena, a Dark PokeMon appeared like a mix between a dog and hyena.

* * *

"Are Dark PokeMon related to evil and darkness?" Gandalf questioned.

"Dark-types are related to darkness and could bite. It does not mean they are evil. We faced an evil PokeMon, but not in that cave," Jeffrey answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Like Pidgey, Poochyena was also a solid fighter with normal attacks and the move Tackle. I gave it a Low Kick and was super effective, however it survived. The Poochyena ran away and we chased it until we killed. I got the experience that Fighting attacks were Dark PokeMon's weakness.

Next we encountered a female Nidoran, a Poison PokeMon appeared like a rabbit with large whiskers and front teeth. It growled at us to lower our physical attack strength and when we get close it used Scratch on us. After I gave it a Low Kick, it was not effective. I was poisoned by its ability, Poison Point that poisoned foes in contact.

* * *

"Poisoned?" Gandalf was shocked.

"Yes, but I ate a Pecha Berry to cure the poison, otherwise we had to take the stairs to recover from poison," Jeffrey answered.

"What are your abilities?" the old man asked.

"As a PokeMon, mine was Guts that raised physical attacks if having status ailment. Pikachu's was Static that paralyzed foes in contact, while Celebi's was Natural Cure that enabled itself to recover faster. However it had no effect on status ailments that were not healed over time. Gardevoir had two: Sychronize that spreads poisoned, badly poisoned, paralyzed, or burned status to foes in any cardinal or adjacent position and Trace that becomes the ability of the attacking foe, however it lasted until the PokeMon left the floor," Jeffrey gave the information.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On the third floor, there was Voltorb that was a species of Electric PokeMon resembled a ball with red top and white bottom. Besides Tackle, its second move was Charge that was an Electric move that raised the power of Electric-type moves on the next turn.

* * *

"Does … Voltorb know any Electric attack?" Gandalf asked.

"In the cave, it doesn't. Otherwise it could have been worse. Electric attacks were not effective on Electric PokeMon themselves," I answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There were no Poochyena, Rattata, and female Nidoran on the last two floors which were occupied by Electric PokeMon. The species, Elekid, was a humanoid with black stripes across its body and a lightning bolt shape on its stomach. Its horns appeared like the two prongs on a spark plug. Voltorb and Elekid had the same ability as Pikachu that could paralyze enemies in contact. Elekid's Quick Attack enabled it to strike at one of us from a distance; it could even strike an opponent in front of its ally.

The last two species of Electric PokeMon we encountered were Plusle and Minum that appeared like rabbits. Plusle had a brown cheek with plus sign on the center on both sides along with a brown plus-shaped tail whereas Minum had a blue cheek with minus sign on the center on both sides along with a blue minus-shaped tail. Both of them used Thunder Wave, an Electric-move that paralyzed us preventing us from attacking. It took us a while to recover from paralysis. Pikachu learned the move later to our advantage.

In the cave, we came across new items. A Blast Seed that flame out an enemy in front of us, apple served as food, and Gravelerock as thrown weapons.

Finally we reached the 6th floor where two Magnemite were stuck together. Pikachu said, "Oh, there they are! Let's get them out safely."

We took them out of the cave and were separated at last. "OUR BODIES SEPARATE. BZBZBZZ. REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!"

"YAY! BZBZBZZT!" Both Magnemite that we rescued said in a delightful tone.

"BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO," a rescued Magnemite spoke to both of us.

Another said, "YOU ARE OUR HERO. THANK YOU. BZBZBZZ!"

We received 500 Poke, a Reviver Seed, and a Rawst Berry as reward. We all returned home afterwards.

Pikachu said, "I'm glad our rescue mission went well today. Actually, since this was our first job as a proper rescue team … I was really tense and nervous. I'm exhausted now. I've got to go get some sleep. Let's keep up our good work tomorrow. See ya." He headed off to somewhere he had not taken me to.

* * *

"The rescue mission is too easy. Will you be doing a rescue mission involving rescuing captives?" Gandalf asked.

"Only two missions, I'll explain it to you one by one. Normally there weren't any missions involving rescuing from kidnappers," I responded.


	4. Mt Steel

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On that night,

Where … Where am I? Maybe … Is this a dream…? … Oh? There's someone here. Who is it...? Someone I know…? … Hmm … I can't remember.

When I woke up in morning, it was a dream that I could not remember. The one thing that came to my mind was to check the mailbox seeing if there are any rescue missions. I checked it but there was no mail seeking help from us.

Pikachu came to me, "Good morning, Jeffrey! Aren't you up early?"

"I just got up and checked the mailbox. It's too bad it's empty," I replied.

"Huh? Empty?!" Pikachu was shocked. "Hmm. I suppose so. We've only started, after all. Well, too bad."

"Want to go to the PokeMon Square? I think if we go to the Pelipper Post Office, there'll be jobs posted. The PokeMon Square is over this way. Let's go," he came up with a suggestion and showed the PokeMon Square.

* * *

"Are you staying near a town full of PokeMon?" Gandalf questioned.

"Sort of," Jeffrey replied.

"What does the … PokeMon Square has?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Pikachu pointed to a stand ran by a pair of Normal PokeMon resembling chameleons, "That's the Kecleon Shop. You can buy and sell items there."

Across the center in the east was a stand operated by a Persian, a Normal PokeMon appeared like a cat with a red spot on the center of its forehead, "That's the Felicity Bank. You can save your money there." I was not impressed on the layout of the bank, but I hope the savings were secured.

Gulpin, a Poison PokeMon appeared like a stomach with a crest, was in charge of a stand south of the Felicity Bank. "This is the Gulpin Link Shop. Gulpin can link moves for you."

"What do you mean by linking moves?" I asked.

"Well, if you link moves… You can use them at the same time. I think you should ask Gulpin if you want to know more," Pikachu answered.

On the west of Gulpin Link Shop and south of the Kecleon Shop was a building appeared similar to the Normal PokeMon operating it, Kangaskhan that resembled a kangaroo. "This is the Kangaskan Storage. If you store items there, they'll never go missing. You should store important items here before you go out to any dungeon adventure."

Pikachu turned to me, "What do you think?"

"They had the basic services, is there a restaurant?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. It looks like we will have to eat in a dungeon. Oh, and there's the Pelipper Post Office. That's up past here. I think we can get some information on rescue jobs."

Before we headed to the Pelipper Post Office, we created an account for our rescue team in the Kangaskhan Storage and Felicity Bank. We deposited the money and stored some of the items. I learned the move Focus Energy that enabled me to hit the opponent's weak point. I linked Focus Energy with Leer.

We passed the PokeMon Square to the building appeared like the Pelipper that entered and flew out, "So this is the Pelipper Post Office you mentioned."

We walked to the bulletin board, "This is where information is gathered from PokeMon needing rescue in various locations. See? Have a look at this Bulletin Board. It lists rescue jobs. Check it out?"

We took two jobs in Tiny Woods to rescue two PokeMon: one was to help the client find another PokeMon and the other was to rescue the PokeMon calling for help.

* * *

"It's nothing special for the rest of that day," Jeffrey said deciding to skip those two jobs.

"That's fine, what do you when you found those PokeMon?" Gandalf asked.

"The leader displays the badge so that the rescued PokeMon gained a magical power to leave the dungeon. We had a choice to continue or to leave. Once we left the dungeon, the rescued PokeMon itself or the client gave us the reward," the team leader answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I had the dream again that night. It's that PokeMon again. Huh? They're… talking to me. I can't hear them clearly. What are they saying? Huh? It's shaking. An earthquake…? Whoa! It's getting worse. For a dream, this feels strangely real, but…

The next morning, I heard a voice, "Uhh… Hello?" I looked around finding who was talking to me and no sign of it.

"Hello? Uhh … You are Jeffrey … Aren't you?" there was the voice.

"Come out, wherever you are," I said.

"… Oh! You can't see us, of course! How very rude of us!" a Ground PokeMon resembling heads of three moles sticking out of the burrow revealed themselves.

"We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio. Last night, during the earthquake… Our child Diglett was attack… He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up… That is why we must call upon you for your help, Jeffrey," they introduced themselves and told me the situation. "Diglett was abducted by a PokeMon named Skarmory. It's a vilely vicious ruffian! Please do be careful. Please, we need your help! We must go!" they warned me about it before burrowing.

I thought, "That was so sudden, there was no time to even say no. It's too bad. I'd better go."

When I got out, Pikachu came to me and said, "Good morning, Jeffrey. Huh? You were just asked to go on a rescue mission?"

"Yes!" I knew it was Dugtrio that came out of the ground surprising Pikachu. "Our child, Diglett, was kidnapped! He was taken to Mt. Steel's summit! Please we need your help! Bye-bye!"

"…Uh, OK… Let's go…" Pikachu was out of words.

We went to the mountain, "Here we are… Mt. Steel… So, Diglett was whisked to its peak…" Pikachu muttered.

"That's right!" Dugtrio came to inform us, "The peak is 9F! Thank you for helping! Farewell!"

"Uh… Let's go," Pikachu spoke in doubtful tone.

There was one species of PokeMon appeared throughout the mountain was Aron, a Steel and Rock PokeMon appeared like an armored unknown creature. Its move Harden slightly raised its physical defensive strength making it harder for us to hit. I gave it a Low-Kick and it was super effective.

There were two species appeared in the first four floors. One was Spearow, a Normal and Flying PokeMon appeared like a sparrow with a sharp beak. When it gave me a Peck, it was super effective indicating Flying and Psychic attacks were Fighting PokeMon's weakness. Pikachu took it down for me with Thundershock.

Second was Baltoy, a Ground and Psychic PokeMon resembled a doll made of clay. Its move Confusion could make us become confused. We flailed around hurting anybody around us. Pikachu gave it a Thundershock and it had little effect.

One species appeared in the first five floors was Zigzagoon, a Normal PokeMon resembled a raccoon. Like Pikachu at that time, it knew Growl and Tail Whip that could weaken us.

The rest of the mountain was occupied by five different species. Starting with the fifth floor one of the three species was Tyrogue, a Fighting PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with trunks and shoes. It was a solid fighter like Pidgey and Poochyena, as it knew just the move Tackle.

Second was Meditite, a Fighting and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a meditating humanoid with head shaped like garlic with ears

Third was Geodude, a Rock and Ground PokeMon, resembled a small boulder with a pair of strong arms. Its move Mud Sport weakened electric power giving Pikachu a disadvantage.

Starting with the sixth floor, there was Beldum, a Psychic and Steel PokeMon appeared like a robot with claw-like appendages on its backside and one eye on the sphere attached to its body. Instead of Tackle, its move was Take Down that could hurt the user when hitting the opponent. There was no special effect on it when I gave it Low Kick.

Starting with the seventh floor, there was Pinsir, which was a Bug PokeMon resembled a stag beetle. It also knew Focus Energy like I do and used it before striking at our weak spots with Vicegrip.

When we reached the 9th floor, Pikachu was shocked, "Look, Jeffrey! Diglett's over there!" We saw Diglett across the chasm from our location.

"Hey! Are you all right? We've come to rescue you!" I shouted.

"…I… I'm scared," Diglett spoke in a frightened tone.

The Skarmory whom Dugtrio told us about landed in front of us. It was a Steel and Flying PokeMon resembled an armored bird. It spoke in a nasty tone, "You! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue Diglett! Skarmory! Don't do this! Release Diglett!" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"How dare you! It's their fault! I haven't slept in days because the earthquakes frighten me so! Every night we had them! Those earthquakes are caused by this brat's ilk running wild underground!" Skarmory scowled.

"That's not true. Even if there have been many earthquakes lately, it would take more than Diglett's family going wild under the ground to cause earthquakes," I countered the statement.

"You be quiet! We'll fight if you keep that up!" Skarmory spoke in a hostile tone.

"It's no good. Skarmory is too agitated to listen to reason. We'll have to fight it out," Pikachu spoke in a disappointed tone.

"So it begins," I muttered.

I threw a Gravelerock at Skarmory, and it came to us. Pikachu paralyzed it with Thunderwave and I used the link move, Leer on Skarmory and Focus Energy. We lowered Skarmory's physical defensive strength with Leer and Tail Whip. I ate a Blast Seed to flame Skarmory and Pikachu used Tail Whip one last time. I gave it a Low Kick on its leg causing it to trip and there was no special effect. Pikachu gave it a Thundershock that was super effective defeating it.

"Grr… I can't keep up! I'll flee for now!" Skarmory said its last words to us before taking off.

We walked to the cliff and Pikachu said to Diglett, "Hey there! We chased Skarmory off! It's OK now. Come down over here."

"I can't… I'm too scared to move…" Poor Diglett was still afraid.

"Pikachu, we can't cross the chasm," I said to my friend.

* * *

"How would you deal with this?" Gandalf questioned.

"Pikachu and I did not rescue Diglett just by the two of us," Jeffrey answered.

"Who came to help?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

A pair of Magnemite that we rescued arrived to our relief, "BZBZBZZ!"

Pikachu turned to them, "Oh, hi! You're the Magnemite we saved!"

"WE GOT WORD OF THIS. WE CAN RESCUE DIGLETT FROM THE SKY. BZBZBZZ!" one of them said to us.

They floated to Diglett, "HOLD ON TO US TIGHT. BZBZBZZZ!"

"DON'T BE SCARED. WE WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF ZAPPING YOU. BZBZBZZT!"

We took Diglett back to our base and he said, "Ohhh… I was very scared. Maybe because I was somewhere up so high… My feet feel like they're still walking on air…"

We were confused as the feet of Diglett and Dugtrio were not visible. "Well, you're safe now. That's what counts," Pikachu said in a happy tone.

"Yes. Thank you very much," Diglett thanked the four of us.

"Oh! You've been rescued! Great! Great!" I guessed it was Dugtrio.

We looked around finding who was talking to us. "Huh? What was that? Am I hearing voices?" Pikachu asked.

"…Whoops! You can't see us? That's terribly rude of us!" Dugtrio showed themselves. "Hello. Dugtrio here."

"Oh, Papa!" Diglett spoke in delight.

"Diglett! You had us worried! You're not hurt?" Dugtrio asked their son.

"Nope! It was scary, but I'm all right. It's all thanks to Jeffrey's team," Diglett assured his father.

"Thank you for everything. You're heroes," Dugtrio turned to Pikachu and I.

"You should be thanking our Magnemite friends. This rescue was impossible for us to do our own," I spoke in a humble tone.

"Oh, how rude of us! Thank you so much!" Dugtrio turned to the Magnemite.

"NO, NO. IT WAS THE ONLY THING TO DO. AND … HOW BOTH OUR EVOLVED FORMS ARE JOINED TRIOS… I FELT A CERTAIN KINSHIP. AFTER ALL, POKeMON MUST HELP EACH OTHER," Magnemite said.

"I'm impressed. Sincerely, thank you," Dugtrio said to Magnemite then to turned to Pikachu and I. "We must get going, Jeffrey."

"Pikachu," Diglett muttered.

"Thank you. Farewell!" Dugtrio said before leaving with their son. They gave us 500 Poke, a Pecha Scarf, and a Ginseng.

"WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY TOO," Magnemite said to us.

"Oh, wait! Don't go away!" Pikachu shouted in a shock.

"WHAT IS IT?" Magnemite asked.

"Would you like to join our team?" I offered a membership to them.

"JOIN YOUR TEAM?" Magnemite was surprised.

"Yes. We couldn't have done the last job if you weren't around, Magnemite. I thought we would need more help for doing rescues in the future," said Pikachu.

"We need more members to our rescue team and you're the first," I emphasized.

"RESCUE TEAM… THAT SOUNDS FUN! BZZ BZZ BZZ!" a Magnemite was delighted.

"… BUT … IF YOU NEED US TO RUSH OVER TO RESCUES… WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE CLOSE BY. IS THERE ANYWHERE WE CAN LIVE IN THIS AREA?" it asked.

"… Ummm … well …" Pikachu could not answer.

"OH … THERE ISN'T… TOO BAD. SORRY, BUT WE CAN'T JOIN YOU. SEE YOU! BZZ BZZ BZZ!" the Magnemite left.

"That is too bad," Pikachu muttered in disappointment.

"We have to work out where the new PokeMon will be staying if we want them to join our rescue team…" I said and wondered where Pikachu was staying when I was resting in the house.

Something came to Pikachu's mind, "I know! Let's go out to PokeMon Square tomorrow. There's an interesting place called the Wigglytuff Club. It wasn't open the other day when we went to the square. It should be open tomorrow, though. It's next door to Felicity Bank. Wigglytuff is usually there every day. We may be able to get some information. OK, that's what we'll do tomorrow. We'll go to PokeMon Square."

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

It was the first time Jeffrey saw me in his dream and that time he did not know who I am. He said, "Huh? I'm hearing better this time … What? Human? My role? W-wait. Please, tell me more. I can't… Drifting off…"

"How was it possible for you to appear in someone's dream?" Gandalf asked Gardevoir.

"I'll explain it to you later," she responded telepathically.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, Pikachu came to me, "Morning, Jeffrey."

He laughed, "Ahaha! What's the matter? You haven't woken up yet?"

"I have been having strange dreams," I answered and told him all about them.

"Hmmm, OK… Jeffrey, you said you're actually a human, right? So maybe… Those dreams have some connection to how you became a PokeMon, Jeffrey," he seemed to be doubtful about it.

"By the way, Jeffrey. What do you want to do? Do you want to turn back into human?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is this a dilemma for you?" He then giggled, "Well I hope so! It sure must be more fun to be here with me."

He reminded, "Anyway, we were supposed to go to PokeMon Square today. Do you remember? We need to get information on how we can add members to the rescue team. Let's get going."

We went to the Wigglytuff Club opened next to the Felicity Bank. Wigglytuff was a Normal PokeMon shaped like a balloon with a piece of fluff on its forehead along with blue eyes, long ears that had black openings and a piece of white on top. It also had small stubby hands and feet. It muttered, "Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club – a circle of friends."

When it saw us for the first time, "Oh? Is this your first visit here?"

"Yes it is," I answered.

"…Oh, I get it! You started a rescue team too, didn't you?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Precisely, we have been turned down because there was no place for him to stay," I said.

"You've come to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your rescue team. Since you're here for the very first time, I'll give you two Friend Areas for free! Let's do it!" Wigglytuff spoke in a helpful tone and sang, "Wigglytuff~ Wigglytuff~ Let's be friends… Taaaaaaah!"

There was a flash, "Congratulations! You can go to the Wild Plains now. You can also go to the Mist-Rise Forest. Now you can recruit the PokeMon that live in these two Friend Areas."

"How do we recruit new members?" I asked.

"Well, if you're fighting PokeMon that live in a Friend Area… Sometimes, they will come to admire you as a friend. In that case, they may ask to join your team. Just keep trying!" Wigglytuff answered.

The two Magnemite that turned us down had come to the Wigglytuff Club, "BZBZBZZT! IF YOU'RE GIVING FRIEND AREAS AWAY… CAN YOU ALSO GIVE MY FRIENDS ACCESS TO THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA? I ALSO WANT TO JOIN THEIR RESCUE TEAM," one of them requested.

"OK! Gotcha! I'm giving it away today!" Wigglytuff said before singing the same song. "Congratulations! You can go to the Power Plant now," the balloon PokeMon announced after the flash.

"YES! NOW I CAN JOIN THEIR TEAM! YAY! BZBZBZZT!" a Magnemite spoke in a delightful tone.

They turned to us and one of them said, "SORRY. I KNOW MY FRIEND TURNED DOWN YOUR OFFER TO JOIN YOUR TEAM YESTERDAY… BUT AFTER MULLING IT OVER ALL LAST NIGHT… MY FRIEND DEVELOPED AN OVERWHELMING DESIRE TO BECOME YOUR TEAM MEMBER. I APOLOGIZE, BUT COULD YOU ALLOW MY FRIEND TO JOIN YOUR RESCUE TEAM?"

"Oh, wow! Don't forget, we were the ones that asked your friend to join us," I reminded them.

"So, yes, that'd be awesome! Glad to have your friend on board!" Pikachu spoke in a welcoming tone.

"ALL RIGHT! GOOD ON YOU! BZBZBZZ! DO YOUR BEST, AND TRY NOT TO HINDER YOUR RESCUE TEAMMATES! BZBZBZZT!" the recruit's friend said.

"YEAH! I'LL DO MY BEST! YAY, BZBZBZZ!" the Magnemite request the Power Plant Friend Area joined our rescue team. "I'LL BE RESTING UP IN THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA. IF YOU WANT ME ALONG FOR A RESCUE, COME GET ME AT THE POWER PLANT. OK! BZBZBZZ!" They left and the recruit went straight to the Friend Area.

"You can go to your Friend Areas by taking the left path from your rescue team base. There's a sign on the path to the left of your rescue team base, so you shouldn't have any trouble. That's all the giveaways today! If you want more Friend Areas, you'll have to buy them now," Wigglytuff reminded.

"What is Pikachu's Friend Area?" I asked.

"Pikachu's Friend Area is Energetic Forest. You can already go to the Friend Area Energetic Forest. Is there another PokeMon you'd like to check?" Wigglytuff replied. When I was resting in the house, Pikachu was resting in the Energetic Forest.

"Do I have a Friend Area?" I asked.

"Machop's Friend Area is Mt. Discipline. You can already go to the Friend Area Mt. Discipline. Is there another PokeMon you'd like to check?" Wigglytuff responded seeing me as a Machop.

"No thank you," I said.

"Thank you! Come again! We're all friends, friend!" said Wigglytuff.


	5. Sinister Woods

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The crowds gathered and we checked it out.

Pikachu wondered, "Huh? What's going on over there? There seems to be a commotion."

A blue Grass and Flying PokeMon appeared like a cottonweed with a puffy crest and hands said, "Please help my friend! Please, I need help!"

A Grass and Dark PokeMon resembled a humanoid with a pointy nose, pointy ears, grey hair, and leaves instead of hands responded, "Forget it. We're not about to work for that."

The poor blue PokeMon begged, "But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!"

Pikachu asked one of the townsfolk, a Lombre that was a Water and Grass PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with a lily pad on top of its head, "Hi, what's going on?"

Lombre responded, "Huh? That scene there? Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck." He turned to the scene, "See that guy? There, the one in the middle with the pointy nose. He's a PokeMon named Shiftry. He's got his own rescue team." Lombre turned to us, "But his team's greedy. They don't work unless they get paid royally. Jumpluff's been begging for help, but … I feel sorry for that poor PokeMon." Shiftry's team consisted of two Nuzleaf, Grass and Dark PokeMon resembled a humanoid with a pointy nose and a leaf on top its head.

* * *

"I never thought that PokeMon can be greedy like men and dwarves," said Gandalf.

"Dwarves?" Jeffrey asked and the old man nodded in response.

"What is a dwarf?" Gardevoir asked.

"Think of a short person. This is starting to turn into a fantasy here in this world," Jeffrey answered and then asked. "What's next: goblins, trolls, elves?"

"Middle-earth does have those and I have friends who are elves," said Gandalf.

Pikachu, Celebii, and Gardevoir wondered what do goblins, trolls, elves, and dwarves looked like.

"I would like to meet the elves," said Jeffrey.

"You will get a chance. What happened next in that commotion? Who would rescue Jumpluff's friend?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Wait!" there was a voice behind Shiftry's team. Everybody shifted their attention to another rescue team who appeared very powerful and could play hardball. Shiftry demanded, "Oh! Wh-what do you want?"

One of the townsfolk muttered, "Oh! It's Alakazam!"

"That's Alakazam?!"

They were referring to the Psychic PokeMon that appeared like a humanoid having a fox's head with whiskers and both hands were holding spoons. "Hey. Rather coldhearted, aren't you? To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's an easy matter for you. Help that PokeMon out."

Shiftry looked around and spoke in a reluctant tone, "Grr… Tch! OK, we'll do it." Shiftry and his team set off to rescue Jumpluff's friend.

"Wow."

"That Shiftry agreed without any argument…"

I asked, "Who are they?"

Lombre was surprised, "What? You don't know?! It's Alakazam's team! They're the most famous rescue team around these parts."

"That's Charizard. His Flamethrower can melt mountains!" He referred to the Fire and Flying PokeMon resembled a dragon with a flaming tail.

"That's Tyranitar. He takes great pride in his armored body and amazing strength." Lombre told us about the Rock and Dark PokeMon appeared like a humanoid dinosaur.

"And that's the leader, Alakazam. Alakazam doesn't like physical attacks. He fights with his psychic powers. He's endowed with an amazing brain and an IQ of 5,000. Apparently, he's memorized everything that's happened in the world. Alakazam does all the commanding in the team. He's clearly in charge," Lombre spoke about the Psychic PokeMon.

Jumpluff said to Alakazam, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks. It is only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down again, come see me. Take care," Alakazam spoke courteously. The townsfolk began talking among themselves.

"C-cool!"

"I wouldn't expect less from a Gold Rank rescue team."

After Alakazam's team passed us, something came to Alakazam's mind, "…!" He turned to us and Lombre asked, "Wah! What's wrong?"

Charizard asked its leader, "What's up?"

"… It's fine. Nothing," Alakazam replied and turned to his team, "Let's go."

"Whew! That was scary! Sheesh!" Lombre muttered.

"…C-cool…" Pikachu was impressed by the rescue team. "Whew, Jeffrey! We need to become like them! Let's recruit more members and make our rescue team first-class!"

* * *

"Have you checked the south of the PokeMon Square?" Gandalf asked.

"We did in the next morning," Jeffrey answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

In the south of the PokeMon Square, there was a building and in the entrance stood a Makuhita, a Fighting PokeMon appeared like a corpulent boxer with a red ring on each of its cheek.

He said, "This is the Makuhita Dojo! Through rigorous training, one begets true power."

"Can you tell us about the dojo?" I asked.

"This dojo was founded to support the efforts of rescue teams. Train in different rooms to level up… And toughen up your rescue team. Also … In the Fire Maze you will find only Fire-type PokeMon. In the Water Maze there will only be Water-type PokeMon. In such ways, only one type of PokeMon will be in a given room. Study how types match up in battle. The PokeMon in this dojo, by the way, are all volunteers. They are participating because they want to see rescue teams succeed. The only thanks they expect are to see you become stronger. Don't let them down! There's more. For a rescue that successfully completes all training courses… I have a special reward! Let that compel you to train harder!"

"What else do you seek?" the Makuhita asked.

"We'll be back," I said.

"Fine, farewell. Return if you seek more training," said Makuhita.

We went to fetch Magnemite and started our training with the Grass Maze. The first two floors were occupied by the opponents: Sunkern and Exeggcute. On the third floor we faced off against a Sunkern, an Exeggcute, a Shroomish that resembled a mushroom, and Cacnea that appeared like a cactus with a flower on top. First we took out weaker opponents before taking on stronger ones. Cacnea's Growth could raise its own Special Attack power but Shroomish's Stun Spore was a complete pain in the neck as it could paralyze us. Nevertheless we defeated them.

Next we tried the Flying Maze. The opponents were Pidgey and Spearow on the first two floors. On the third floor, the opposing team consisted of a Pidgey, a Spearow, a Farfetch'd that resembled a wild duck holding a sprig of green onion, and a Doduo that appeared like a two-headed emu. Like Pidgey and Spearow, the Farfetch'd and the Doduo were also Normal type. Farfetch'd could Peck us with that stick, but also used Sand Attack to lower our Accuracy. Doduo first used Pursuit to set up Counter status so that physical attacks and moves were returned. Its move Fury Attack could strike two to five times.

In the Poison Maze, there were female Nidoran in the first two floors. On the third floor, there were a pair of females and a pair of males that appeared like rabbits with horns on their forehead. They also know Leer and Focus Energy. The males could Peck with their horns or use Double Kick.

In the Electric Maze, the opponents were Voltorb and Elekid on the first two floors. On the third, we faced off a Voltorb, Elekid, and an Electrike resembled a beast with long ears. It could Howl to raise its physical Attack strength and lower its opponent's physical Defense strength before using Tackle. The Electrike also knew Thunder Wave to paralyze one of us.

In the Dark Maze, there were just Poochyena on the first two floors. On the third floor, we faced off against a pair of Poochyena and a pair of Murkrow that resembled crows. They were also Flying type that could counter Fighting PokeMon.

It was easy in the Steel Maze as there were just Aron and Beldum. On the third floor, we had to take down a pair of Aron and a pair of Beldum.

In the Fighting Maze, the opponents were Tyrogue and Meditite. On the third floor it was a challenge, the opposing consisted of a Tyrogue, a Meditite, a Hitmonlee that appeared like a humanoid with tape wrapped around its arms and legs, and a Hitmonchan that resembled a boxer. When Hitmonchan was two tiles away from us, it could use Mach Punch.

After training in the dojo, we went to Tiny Woods on a mission. Though we had access to Mist-Rise Forest, none of the Wurmple joined us in the dungeon. This concluded that there were no potential recruits in Tiny Woods.

Pikachu learned Quick Attack and forgot the move Growl. I learned Karate Chop.

* * *

"What about the other dungeons?" Gandalf asked.

"With the Friend Areas we have; Rattata, Poochyena, and Zizagoon lived in the Wild Plains. Voltorb and Elekid shared the Power Plant with Magnemite. With Mt. Discipline, we were able to recruit Tyrogue and Meditite," Jeffrey replied.

"The more Friend Areas you add the more PokeMon would join your team," said the old man.

"It's true, but not every PokeMon would join us. For example even if we have Mt. Discipline, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan would never join us in later dungeons," Jeffrey stated the fact.

"How do you get those?" Gandalf questioned.

"I'll tell you that later," Jeffrey had not reached the point yet.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We went to the Wigglytuff Club to check on other PokeMon's Friend Areas, however the Wigglytuff said, "Aron's Friend Area is Mt. Cleft and Baltoy's is Ancient Relic. I don't know about these Friend Areas." This indicates that Mt. Cleft and Ancient Relic were not on sale. We bought the Safari that Nidoran shared with Doduo, Thunder Meadow to recruit Plusle and Minum, Ravaged Field that Spearow shared with Skarmory, Mt. Deepgreen to recruit Geodude, Magnetic Quarry to recruit Beldum, and Overgrown Forest to recruit Pinsir.

One day there was a voice, "Is this the place? Where that team named Fellowship is based?" We turned to face another rescue team.

"There's nothing here," muttered Ekans, a Poison-type snake-like PokeMon.

"Depressing, isn't it, Meow," said Meowth, a Normal-type cat-like PokeMon with a coin on tops of its head.

"Keh! Who'd run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelievable," Gengar, a Ghost PokeMon resembled a spectre, said in an insulting tone.

They went to our front yard and I asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh! Over there. A Mailbox, Meow," Meowth spoke as he opened without our permission.

"Kekeh, yeah! Check it out!" Gengar spoke in a sinister tone.

"Now wait a second! What do you think you're doing?!" Pikachu spoke in a furious tone.

"Yessss! Rescue job offers!" said Ekans.

"Oo-la-la! Isn't that rather tasty? Meow," Meowth took out its contents.

"We'll have them all," Gengar ordered.

"STOP! THOSE WERE FOR US!" I shouted but no use.

The Gengar turned to us, "Keh! It doesn't matter who does it!"

"We're a rescue team too, I'll have you know. Meow," Meowth scoffed.

"… But all we ever get up to is no good. Wanna know how it works? If we have the cover of a rescue team, we can get away with so much more!" Ekans spoke in a malicious tone.

"Meow, we have our eyes on world domination," said Meowth.

"Wha… World domination?!" Pikachu was shocked and so did I.

"Kekeh! You heard right! That's why we're raking in the cash and adding to our gang! The world will be ours! The rescue team of evil! Team Meanies is who we are! See you around! Kekeh!" Gengar said in an evil tone and they left.

"Now wait a second!" Pikachu spoke angrily, however their distance was increasing.

"…They took off. What an unbelievable bunch," Pikachu commented.

I checked the mailbox and I was enraged, "Damn it! They took everything!"

A Pelipper dropped in some mail to relieve us; however Pikachu turned around spoke with an angry voice, "But those guys… They'd better not try anything if we see them again."

I muttered, "Bullies."

* * *

"That's ironic for a rescue team. Team Meanies remind me of Sauron," Gandalf commented.

"Sauron? Who is he?" Jeffrey asked.

"He is Dark Lord notorious for seeking domination of this world. He forged in secret a master ring from the fires of Mount Doom to control all others. From this ring he poured his cruelty, malice, and will to dominate all life. One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the ring. The men and elves who resisted, banded together to end Sauron's reign of terror," the old man told the rescue team about Sauron's atrocious deeds.

"What happened back then?" Jeffrey questioned.

"Sauron had an army of orcs in thousands to fight the alliance of men and elves. The dark lord himself was the most deadly foe and within a single strike from his mace, he could kill multiple elves and men. One of the victims was Elendil, king of Gondor and Arnor; he was a man like you Jeffrey. The king's son, Isildur, used the shard of his father's sword to cut the ring off from Sauron causing him to vanish." Jeffrey and his team were shocked to hear about it. In their minds, Sauron and his army were even worse than Team Meanies.

"What did Isildur do with the ring?" Gardevoir questioned with her mind.

"The ring betrayed him to his death and it was lost," Gandalf finished the shocking history. "Please continue your tale."

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

After our first confrontation with Team Meanies, three new mazes were opened in the Makuhita Dojo. They now included opponents that we had not encountered.

In the Rock Maze, the opponents were Geodude and Sudowoodo that resembled trees with clubs instead of leaves. When Sudowoodo used Rock Throw on me, it was not very effective. I used Karate Chop at it and it was super effective confirming that Fighting Attacks had the advantage over Rock PokeMon. On the third floor, we faced off a Geodude, a Sudowoodo, and a Pupitar that appeared like a hard shell. When Pikachu used Thundershock at it, there was little effect as Pupitar was also Ground-type.

In the Bug Maze, there was Pinsir while the other two species were new. First was Weedle that appeared like a caterpillar with a horn and a stinger. Its String Shot could slow us down at a distance and could possibly poison us with Poison Sting. Second was Beedrill that resembled a bee with an extra stinger on each arm. It was a dangerous opponent with Fury Attack as its only move. On the third floor, we faced off a Weedle, a Pinsir, a Beedrill, and a Heracross that appeared like a beetle with a single horn. Its move Endure enabled it to hold on when it was very weak.

In the Water Maze, there was only Poliwag that appeared like a tadpole. It could attack us from a distance with Bubble that could possibly slow us down. When Pikachu used Thundershock at it, it was super effective. This concluded that Electric attacks were strong against Water and Flying PokeMon. It was simple on the third floor as we just had to take down a trio of Poliwag.

As we trained our recruits in those mazes, we learned that Normal attacks were not very effective against Steel and Rock PokeMon. Flying attacks also had the advantage over Bug and Grass PokeMon besides Fighting PokeMon, but not very effective on Steel, Rock, and Electric PokeMon. After Meditite learned the Psychic move Confusion, we learned that Psychic attacks were also strong against Poison PokeMon besides Fighting PokeMon but not very effective against Steel and Psychic PokeMon. Psychic Attacks had little effect on Dark PokeMon. After Poochyena learned the Dark move Bite, we found out that Dark attacks were Psychic PokeMon's weakness but not very effective on Fighting, Steel, and Dark PokeMon. Bite, the Normal attack Headbutt, and Rattata's exclusive Normal attack Hyper Fang could cause an opponent to cringed preventing it from making any move or attack for a turn.

I learned Seismic Toss that inflicted damages that the amount was similar to my level and forgot Low Kick. Pikachu learned Double Team to increase evasiveness by creating illusory copies of its own and forgot Quick Attack.

We went to Wigglytuff Club to check the Friend Areas of the tougher PokeMon in the dojo. Wigglytuff did not know about Cacnea's Friend Area, Furnace Desert, as it was not on sale. We learned that Farfetch'd shared the same friend as Zizagoon, Rattata, and Poochyena; Sudowoodo's Friend Area was similar to Pinsir's; Wurmple shared the Friend Area with Weedle and Beedrill; and Pupitar's was Mt. Cleft. We bought access to Mushroom Forest to recruit Shroomish and Tadpole Pond to recruit Poliwag.

One day we heard, "Jeffrey! Pikachu!"

We turned to the voice and we wondered, "Huh? Who was that?" I thought it was familiar.

It was Caterpie and Pikachu said, "Oh, Caterpie? How have you been?"

"Please! Please help my friend!" the Caterpie we rescued days ago now gave us a mission.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I was playing with my friend Metapod … But Metapod got lost in the woods … He's still lost out there …" Caterpie told us the situation.

"Oh, I see, I see! That does sound bad! Kekeke!" Pikachu and I guessed it was from Team Meanies.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Have no fear! We're here to save your chum Metapod," Gengar seemed to be assuring to a kid.

"Hold on! Caterpie came to us for help!" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"Keh! You think you can do this rescue with your amateur-level skills?" Gengar spoke in an offending tone.

"What did you say?!" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter who does the rescuing, see? The guy that does the rescuing gets to be the hero," Gengar scoffed then turned to Caterpie, "Listen, Caterpie. How about we do this? How about you give the reward to the team that brings back your chum first?"

"But I… I don't have any money…" Caterpie seemed frightened.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, my little friend! I'm sure we can persuade your parents to reward us with interest afterward, kekeh! Oh, yeah. You can even join our team. There's an offer you can't refuse. When you join us, Caterpie, we'll let you be a big wheel in Team Meanies, kekekekeh!" Gengar came up with another way and then turned to us, "That's the deal, Pikachu. The first to rescue wins!"

"Come on, move! Let's get this done, already!" Gengar ordered his team.

Caterpie was out of words and I reassured him, "Don't worry. We'll save your friend first." I turned to Pikachu, "We better hurry."

We took Meditite with us to Sinister Woods as we might have to take on Team Meanies.

On the first three floors, there was Swinub that appeared like a furry pig. Pikachu used Thundershock at it and it had little effect indicating Ground-type. Though my Karate Chop was super effective on it, I wonder what other type Swinub would be.

On the first four floors, there were Sudowoodo and Oddish, a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a walking weed. Oddish's Sweet Scene could lower our evasiveness.

From the second to the seventh floor there was Sunflora, a Grass PokeMon resembled a sunflower.

From the third to the sixth floor was there was Sentret, a Normal PokeMon appeared like a mix between a raccoon and a squirrel.

From the fourth to the sixth floor there were two different cocoon PokeMon that were immobile. Silcoon was white as silk and Cascoon was purple. They could hit us with their regular attack and their only move was Harden to raise their physical Defense strength slightly.

On the sixth floor, we recruited a Shroomish as its Stun Spore could be an advantage to us when it was on our side. The other Shroomish were encountered in the rest of the woods.

From the seventh to ninth floor there was Linoone, a Normal PokeMon resembled a ferret.

From the seventh to tenth floor there was Ledyba, a Bug and Flying PokeMon, appeared like a ladybug.

From the eighth to tenth floor there was Wooper, a Water and Ground PokeMon, looked like a slimy biped.

From the eight to eleventh floor there was Scyther, a Bug and Flying PokeMon, resembled a mantis with a blade on each arm.

There were three species encountered on the 10th to 12th floor. Hoothoot was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled an owl. Slakoth was a Normal PokeMon that resembled a sloth and was always sleeping. Its move Yawn could make us drowsy putting us to sleep. Its move Encore limited us to use the last move. Exeggutor was a Grass and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a walking three-headed coconut tree.

Shroomish learned the move Leech Seed when it grew stronger. This Grass Move planted seeds to drain an opponent's health.

We made it to the 13th floor and Pikachu muttered, "Wow, we came quite a ways into this forest. I wonder if Metapod is ahead…"

"Hold it right there!" I knew it was Team Meanies in our tails.

"Keke! You know who's going to get to Metapod first? We are! So, for you to go ahead… Well, we can't let that happen."

"Wh-what! Hey, Gengar! Why do you always mess with us?" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Oh? Meow, didn't we tell you? Our aim is world domination," Meowth made the same statement again.

"Caterpie's mama will give us a generous reward … And Caterpie will join us too … That brings us closer to our goal," Ekans spoke in a wily tone.

"Keke! And for that, your lot is in the way! So sorry to say, but your party's over right here and now! Say good-bye, Pikachu!" said Gengar.

Pikachu used Double Team to increase its evasiveness and Meditite used Detect to protect itself. Shroomish and I swapped places as Team Meanies approached us. Shroomish used Stun Spore to paralyze the enemy team and swapped places with me. I used Leer on Meowth and Focus Energy simultaneously, Pikachu lowered Meowth's physical Defense strength with Tail Whip, and Meditite unleashed Confusion on Ekans that was super effective. I gave Meowth a Karate Chop at the head to defeat it, Pikachu used Thundershock on Gengar, and Meditite finished Ekans with another Confusion move. Shroomish went up to help us out and used Tackle that had little effect on Gengar. I used Leer on Gengar and Focus Energy simultaneously and Pikachu used Tail Whip to make it easier for me. Though Meditite used Confusion on Gengar that turned out super effective, Pikachu and I wonder what element would make Gengar vulnerable to Psychic attacks. Shroomish used Absorb and it was not very effective indicating Poison-type. When I used Karate Chop at its head, it had little effect. We learned that Fighting and Normal attacks had no effect on Ghost PokeMon. I finished Gengar off with a Seismic Toss.

"Owowowow… You'll pay for this! Don't you forget it!" Gengar spoke in pain then retreated along the rest of his team.

"You did good, Meditite, Shroomish," I said to the other team members.

"No one should hold us back now. Let's find Metapod," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone.

"Um, excuse me…" there was a voice. A mobile Bug PokeMon resembled a cocoon came out asking, "Did you maybe come looking for me?"

"You must be Metapod. Let's get you home. Caterpie was worried about you," said Pikachu.

"Yay!" spoke Metapod in a happy tone. "I was scared, so I kept my shell hardened… and waited and waited. Thank you!"

We brought Metapod back to our base where Caterpie was waiting. Meditite and Shroomish went to their Friend Areas. "This is great! Welcome back, Metapod!" Caterpie spoke as tears was in his eyes.

"Thank you, Caterpie!" said Metapod.

"And thank you, Jeffrey and Pikachu," Caterpie was delighted. "But I don't have any money…"

"We don't need any reward. What matters is that you kids are to stay safe that is what we are happy about," I smiled at the children.

"… Cool…" Caterpie muttered. "You're even cooler than I thought! I want to go on rescues when I grow up!"

"That would be great! Chase that dream!" Pikachu laughed. "I have an idea! Jeffrey, we should do something with this place. We should make a proper rescue team base here. Something impressive."

"That's cool! A rescue team base is cool! I want to work here when I grow up!" Caterpie seemed excited.

"Me too! Me too!" said Metapod.

"That's what we'll do!" Pikachu laughed. "Let's work hard and build our own rescue team base!"

"Jeffrey and Pikachu, thank you again!" Metapod said.

"OK, bye! Be careful going home," Pikachu said to the children. "Well, we ended up working for free, but that was the right thing to do."

"Pikachu, they're children. At least they're safe and sound," I made a point.

"And we got to show Gengar's team a thing or two, so it's all good!" Pikachu thought of something better. "That was a tiring day. Let's do some more good tomorrow! See you!"


	6. Silent Chasm

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I went to Wigglytuff Club to check the Friend Areas of the PokeMon species encountered in Sinister Woods, however Swinub's Friend Area, Frigid Cavern, was not on sale. I bought access to the Jungle that Oddish shared with Sunkern, Sunflora, Exeggcute, and Exeggutor; Peanut Swamp to recruit Wooper; and Fly-away Forest that Hoothoot shared with Pidgey. With the Friend Areas available; we also recruited Sudowoodo; Sentret that lived in Thunder Meadow; Ledyba that shared the Mist-Rise Forest with Weedle, Beedrill, Wurmple, Silcoon, and Cascoon; Scyther that shared Overgrown Forest with Pinsir and Sudowoodo; and Slakoth that lived in Energetic Forest. The irony was that Slakoth was one of the laziest PokeMon as it paused after using a move. Silcoon and Cascoon did not seem to join us though they were potential recruits whereas Sunflora, Exeggutor, and Linoone would never join us.

We continued training recruits and taking them on missions. One of the rescue missions that Pelipper mailed to us had a Friend Area as a reward. After we took it, we got access to Mt. Moonview.

* * *

"How do you get the PokeMon that would never join your team in dungeons?" Gandalf asked.

"There is an alternative to obtain those PokeMon later," Jeffrey answered.

"As for PokeMon like Silcoon and Cascoon, it seems that you have to be even tougher," said the old man.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

One morning, Pikachu and I heard, "Umm… Hello?"

"Huh? Who could that be?" Pikachu wondered.

It was Jumpluff who asked, "Umm… Is rescue team Fellowship here?"

"That's right, and you were the Jumpluff in the PokeMon Square. We watched Shiftry agreeing to take on your rescue job," I said.

* * *

"Something wasn't right," Gandalf commented.

"How can you tell?" Jeffrey asked.

"If Shiftry succeeded in the rescue mission, that Jumpluff would not come to you for help," said the old man.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Our friend Jumpluff got wedged between some rocks. We Jumpluff can go anywhere if we can catch a wind, but… Even though the skies are filled with thunderclouds, for some odd reason, the winds haven't blown," said the Jumpluff.

"Not even a breeze? That is strange…" Pikachu muttered.

"Shiftry's leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. We thought Shiftry's wind would be able to dislodge our friend, but…" Jumpluff spoke according to assumption.

"But Shiftry hasn't returned…? It doesn't sound like all that challenging of a rescue mission… Something isn't right. Can you take us to where Shiftry and your friend are?" I said.

Jumpluff took us to a canyon and Pikachu was shocked, "Wow! This cliff is steep!"

He turned to Jumpluff, "Your friend Jumpluff is lost deep in this canyon?"

"Yes… I'm sorry to ask, but please help," said the Grass and Flying PokeMon.

"It'll be fine. Let's go Jeffrey," Pikachu attempted reassure Jumpluff.

"Wait!" the Jumpluff shouted.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"There's something I forgot to mention… This canyon is known as the Silent Chasm, but… It's rumored that an amazing monster sleeps here," Jumpluff informed.

"What is the monster?" I questioned.

"Yes, but! It's only folklore! It's also true that Shiftry hasn't returned… I just thought I should let you know," the cottonweed PokeMon spoke in a doubtful tone.

"What does the monster looked like?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know very much at all… It is an old folktale. I wouldn't know if it existed or not," Jumpluff did not seem to know what lurked in Silent Chasm.

"OK… Well, it can't be helped. Let's just hope that monster doesn't exist," Pikachu spoke as he bid on no such thing as that monster.

"My friend Jumpluff should be around B10F. Please take care!" Jumpluff added.

"You too. Pikachu, let's go," I said as we went in.

We recruited a Farfetch'd and a Weedle to our team. On the first three floors, we encountered the species Teddiursa, a Normal PokeMon resembled a teddy bear.

The species Yanma, a Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like a dragonfly, occupied eight floors starting from the first.

The species Gloom, a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with a flower on top of its head. Its move Poisonpowder was a complete pain in the neck as it could poison a single opponent.

From the forth to seventh floor there was Dustox, a Bug and Poison PokeMon resembled a poison moth. Its only move was Confusion.

From the fifth to seventh floor there was Houndour, a Dark and Fire PokeMon appeared like a dog. Its Fire attack Ember could leave a burn on any of us.

The Poliwag occupied the rest of the dungeon starting from the fifth floor.

Starting from the sixth floor there were two different species encountered. Trapinch was a Ground PokeMon appeared like a bug with a large head, jaws, stubby legs, and twinkles on its eyes. It did not have Bug element. Spinarak was a Bug and Poison PokeMon resembled a spider with a horn on top of its head.

Starting from the seventh floor there was Paras, a Bug and Grass PokeMon appeared like a crab with a pair of mushrooms on its back.

On the ninth floor, there was Beedrill.

When we reached the 10th floor, Pikachu said, "Isn't this the place? Where Jumpluff's friend is supposed to be?"

Another Jumpluff appeared, Pikachu was surprised, "Oh, hey!" We came to it and I said, "We came for you! Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine, but…" said Jumpluff.

"Great! Your friend is waiting for you," Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"Shiftry is in the back…" the Jumpluff told us.

"Oh, yeah. Shiftry," I said as we nearly forgot about it. We found it unconscious and Pikachu said, "Listen! Are you OK? Snap out of it!"

"Urrrgh. Forget about me… Get away from here!" Shiftry groaned.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly the place turned pitch-black.

We heard, "Gyaooooh!"

"It's coming!" We heard Shiftry.

"Move aside, you! He dared to disturb my sleep! I have no mercy for meddlers! And that includes you!" there was a voice and again we heard, "Gyaoooh!"

There was a flash Shiftry disappeared and in front of us was a large yellow Flying bird PokeMon who introduced itself, "I am Zapdos! The embodiment of lightning! If you wish to save Shiftry, then scale Mt. Thunder!"

We heard, "Gyaoooooooh!" as Zapdos took off holding Shiftry.

"Zapdos… So that's the legendary monster…" Pikachu spoke as he was horrified.

We took the Jumpluff back to our base where his friend was waiting. The rescued Jumpluff spoke in delight, "Yay! Saved! I'm so happy!" However his mood changed, "But even though I'm safe, Shiftry is in trouble…"

"Please tell us. Exactly what happened?" Pikachu asked.

"…Yes… Shiftry whipped up winds with his fans… And released me from between the rocks. But those winds tore a thundercloud in two… And that was when that monster appeared in the sky," the rescued Jumpluff recalled.

"That monster… It said it was Zapdos," I said.

"Did you say Zapdos?" there was a voice and we turned to face Alakazam's team.

"Alakazam!" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone.

"Zapdos… It's one of the legendary bird PokeMon. I heard it had been sleeping for a long time…" Alakazam spoke according to what he knew.

"So Shiftry woke it up?" Pikachu asked.

"No. Shiftry's winds were only the trigger. To begin with, the absence of winds there was unnatural. It must have been caused by the rash of natural disasters recently. Zapdos is enraged from having been awoken from its sleep. Shiftry must be saved," Alakazam informed.

"But Zapdos won't be easy. Its electric attacks are wicked nasty," Tyranitar spoke as the team knew about the opponent.

"I know that. We will need to be cautious," Alakazam reminded his team.

"We'll go too! We'll go help Shiftry!" Pikachu spoke in a determined tone.

"What?! That is dangerous! Zapdos is powerful. It will be too much for your skill level," Alakazam spoke as if we had underestimated Zapdos.

"Hey! We're not that weak!" I stood up to the Gold Rank rescue team.

"Besides, Zapdos doesn't scare us," Pikachu said.

"We aren't scared of such bird," I said.

"Have you ever been hit with an electric blast? It'll leave you stunned and shaking!" Charizard spoke as we did not know what it felt like being hit by an electric attack.

"Zapdos is wickedly tough! It might gobble you up for a snack!" Tyranitar spoke as the team tried to discourage us.

"We're a rescue team too! We want to help Shiftry!" Pikachu spoke up.

"… Fine. I see that you have courage," Alakazam seemed to have changed his mind.

"Yes!" Pikachu spoke with delight.

"Our two teams should make our ways separately through Mt. Thunder. We will go when we have geared up for battle. Knowing how strong our opponent is, we have no choice but to be cautious. You should make way for Mt. Thunder only when you are fully prepared. Our objective is to rescue Shiftry! Let us find success!" the Psychic PokeMon reminded us.

"Yes! I'm getting excited over this!" Pikachu was looking forward to it. He turned to me and said, "Jeffrey! Let's do our best!"

"Like always, buddy!" I said.


	7. Mt Thunder

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Earlier during the period we were training recruits, Geodude learned Rock Throw and Magnitude while forgetting Defense Curl. From that, we found out that Rock attacks were the weakness to Bug and Flying PokeMon; but also not very effective on Steel and Ground PokeMon. The Ground move Magnitude was a pain in the neck as it could also affect allies while wiping every enemy in a room. Nevertheless we found that Ground attacks were strong against Electric, Poison, Steel, and Rock PokeMon, but not very effective on Bug and Grass PokeMon. Ground attacks had little effect on Flying PokeMon. We replenished our supplies before heading to Mt. Thunder. As the team had reached bronze rank, we were confident to defeat Zapdos and rescue Shiftry.

As we arrived to the mountain, Pikachu said, "This is the foot of Mt. Thunder. I wonder… Is Alakazam's team already on their way?"

"Zapdos will be a challenge for all of us," I said.

"Brrr… I'm shaking," fear was in Pikachu.

"Whatever happens, we won't let that thunder bird scare us, our goal here is to rescue Shiftry," I said even if it would be the first toughest opponent we would take on.

"Got it, Jeffrey, let's do our best," Pikachu spoke as he had confidence. We took Geodude with us as Rock attacks would be the only weakness to Zapdos.

We recruited Electrike as it had the ability Lightning Grod that could draw all Electric attacks so that they had no effect.

The Electrike were encountered on the first four floors along with Cacnea, male Nidoran, and Weedle.

From the second to the fifth floor there was Pidgeotto, a species of Normal and Flying PokeMon that resembled a bird with a red crest.

From the fifth to the eighth floor there were Beedrill and Electabuzz, a species of Electric PokeMon appeared like a feline beast. In other words, it had traits of cat including a long tail and fangs.

From the fifth to the ninth floor there was Stantler, a Normal PokeMon resembled a deer.

Starting from the sixth there was Ampharos, a species of Electric PokeMon resembled a goat.

Starting from the seventh floor there was Gligar, a Ground and Flying PokeMon appeared like a fly scorpion. It could still poison opponents with Poison Sting using its stinger.

Starting from the eighth floor there was Manectric, an Electric PokeMon, appeared like a hound with yellow outing. Its abilities were similar to Electrike.

Starting from the ninth floor there was Growlithe, a Fire PokeMon, resembled a puppy. Its Fire attack Ember could possibly leave a burn on us but the stairs could cure that.

After the tenth floor, there was a rest area. We took a break there before continuing up the peak. On the two floors of the peak; there were Electabuzz, Ampharos, Manectric, Growlithe, and Gligar.

Finally we reached the third floor of the peak, "This is the summit," said Pikachu.

"Hey Zapdos! Show yourself!" I shouted in an angry tone.

Gyaooooooooh!

"Waah!" Pikachu shouted in a shock.

"I warned you! I have no mercy for meddlers!" said Zapdos.

"You better let Shiftry go. If you fail to comply, we'll use force," I spoke in a bold tone.

"You must be determined, to utter such words. Then you shall answer… To my great and righteous fury!" the legendary PokeMon commented and the fight began.

Geodude started with Mud Sport to weaken Electric power, Pikachu used Double Team to increase evasiveness, and Electrike stepped up. Zapdos used Agility to speed itself up and came towards us. Pikachu used Thunder Wave to paralyze Zapdos preventing it from attacking. Electrike and I gave it Leers along with to lower its physical defense strength. Geodude used Rock Throw and it was super effective. The paralysis had slowed down our speedy opponent. I used Karate Chop though I knew it would not be effective, whereas Pikachu continued using Thundershock that had no special effect on Zapdos. Electrike howled twice before using Tackle on it, while Geodude continued pelting it with Rock Throw. I kept on switching between using Seismic Toss and Karate Chop. Together we took down Zapdos and Alakazam's team caught up.

"Wh-what is going on…" Alakazam asked.

"Urrggh! Uwoah!" Zapdos groaned in pain and later got back up.

"You want more? I'll take on you!" Charizard stood in front of us preparing his move on Zapdos.

"Enough! That's enough fighting. I've calmed down. Take Shiftry back," the legendary bird PokeMon spoke as it surrendered releasing Shiftry. "You kids… You've impressed me. But… things won't be this easy next time. I'll go all out next time, so you'd best be prepared! Until then, you'd better hone your skills!"

"Look! There's Shiftry!" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone and we came up to him.

"Are you OK?" Charizard asked.

"Ungh… Uh, yeah… Somehow, I am…" Shiftry got up and was out of words.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"But that was an eye-opener. Driving off that Zapdos," said Tyranitar.

"I agree. You're awfully strong for a plain Machop," Charizard commented on my strength. But in fact, I would not have done it without the rest of my team.

"I sensed it when we first met … Perhaps … You aren't a PokeMon, are you?" Alakazam was able to read my mind.

"Wow! How can you tell that?! But you're right. Jeffrey isn't a PokeMon, he's a human," Pikachu was shocked and exposed what I am. This shocked Shiftry, Charizard, and Tyranitar.

"What?!"

"A human?!"

"Is that possible? Can something like that happen?"

"Jeffrey doesn't understand very much, either. He woke up one morning here as a PokeMon and doesn't remember anything about being a human," Pikachu spoke up for me. "Oh wait! Lombre said something in the square! He said Alakazam knows everything!" He turned to Alakazam, "Alakazam, could you figure out why Jeffrey became a PokeMon?"

"No, I can't determine that," the smart PokeMon spoke as it was beyond his knowledge and capability.

"Oh… I thought you would know…" Pikachu spoke doubtfully.

"However… There is a way for unveiling the truth," the Psychic PokeMon came up with a solution.

"How?" I asked.

"Make way to the Hill of the Ancients. There, you will find a PokeMon that stares into the sun all day … A PokeMon who is said to see into the future. Xatu is his name. He should shed light on you," Alakazam turned to me and gave us the answer but not completely.

"OK! So we should go see Xatu," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's go to the Hill of the Ancients! We can't waste any time! Let's go back quick!" I said.

"Shiftry, you too. Let's hurry back!" Pikachu turned to Shiftry.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess we should…" the Grass and Dark PokeMon began to heading down from the mountain.

We began heading home.

* * *

"It's a good start for you and your team to take on a tougher opponent," Gandalf commented.

"It was, but we encountered more legendary PokeMon later," said Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey and his team don't have to take on all of them, I'll tell you my case later," Celebii spoke to the old man telepathically.

"There will be more tough foes you will face in Middle-earth. You won't be able to know their weakness, but you'll have to work it out," the old man reminded the team.


	8. Great Canyon

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, Pikachu said, "Yesterday, I did some checking around. It turns out that the Hill of the Ancients is apparently in the Great Canyon. We should go there right away! Off to the Great Canyon!"

I commented, "You must have been trying hard to figure it out even if it's not for you."

"It lets me try harder to do my best because it's not about me. We're friends, aren't we, Jeffrey?

"Yes, we are."

"I want to do my best because it's for you, Jeffrey," Pikachu laughed. "That's what this is about. So, as always, let's try our best to do well!"

"I'll do the best for you as well."

After we made deposits and replenished supplies, we headed off to the Great Canyon. "This is the Great Canyon … The peak is called the Hill of the Ancients. According to Alakazam, the Hill of the Ancients is on 13F. Xatu should be there. Jeffrey, let's do our best!" said Pikachu.

On the first three floors, there were two species: Dunsparce was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a serpent with small wings and small stinger. Skiploom was a Grass and Flying PokeMon appeared like a quadruped with big flappy ears and a flower on top of its head.

A Doduo and a Phanpy that was a Ground PokeMon resembled a small elephant joined our team as Phanpy's Friend Area was Safari.

From the forth to sixth floors, there were two different species of Grass PokeMon: Breloom resembled a humanoid mushroom with a clubtail. Vileplume appeared similar to Gloom but much more beautiful. However, Vileplume had Poison element so that my Fighting attacks were not very effective on it.

There were more Murkrow encountered from fifth to seventh floor.

From the fifth to the eighth floor there was Cacturne, a Grass PokeMon appeared half cactus and half scarecrow. As Cacturne was vulnerable to my Fighting Attacks, I guessed it had Dark element.

From sixth to eighth floor there was Noctowl, a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled an owl.

There were more Heracross encountered from the seventh to ninth floor.

From the eighth to eleventh floor there was Ariados, a Bug and Poison PokeMon resemble a spider.

There were two species encountered between the tenth and twelfth floor: Houndoom that was a Dark and Fire PokeMon appeared like a hound with goat horns and Tauros that was a Normal PokeMon resembling a bison with three tails.

When we reached the thirteenth floor, "This is the Hill of the Ancients and I guessed that would be Xatu," I spoke as I spotted a PokeMon looking out.

We approached and Pikachu said, "Excuse me? Are you maybe Xatu?" There was no response.

"Are you deaf?" I asked. Nothing happened.

Even if Pikachu said, "Helloooooooo?!" right in front of the PokeMon but he seemed invisible to that PokeMon.

"It's useless. He's not responding at all," I said.

"Maybe he's sleeping while on his feet?" Pikachu made an assumption. "Jeffrey, what should we do?"

"Tickle him," I said according to decision.

"Huh? Tickle him? OK. It's worth a try," said Pikachu in response.

We both tickled the PokeMon, but there was no effect on that second. The PokeMon snorted then giggled, "Bufufufufufufufufu…"

"He's finally laughing now … Is he … just dense?" Pikachu spoke as the tickling worked.

"Kwaaaaah!" the PokeMon gave us a shock and spread out its wings.

"Yikes!" said Pikachu in the shock.

"Witness it… The sinking of the sun… Indeed. I am Xatu," the PokeMon began talking then turned to face us. Its face still resembled a bird. "You discerned my true identity … You are not an ordinary sort …"

"Guessed your identity? That's a bit much," Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone.

"No. I can tell this," said Xatu and then it turned to face me. "You there. You are no ordinary PokeMon. You are … human, yes?"

I was surprised that Alakazam was not the only PokeMon that could see through what I was. Pikachu asked, "Huh?! How can you tell that?!"

"All day … I stare at the sun unblinking. It gives me sight for all things. The past and the future, too," Xatu appeared to have dodged the question.

"If you know, please tell us, Xatu," Pikachu said. "Next to me is my friend, Jeffrey."

"I woke up one morning as a PokeMon without any memory as a human," I said. "Xatu, you can tell, can't you? Please tell us."

"The calamities of nature. There have been many in recent times. They occur because the world's balance is upset. And your becoming a PokeMon … They are tied together. Inseparably so," said Xatu.

"Wait. Jeffrey becoming a PokeMon and … natural disasters … are related?! What do you mean?!" asked Pikachu.

"What do the natural disasters have to do with me?" I questioned Xatu.

"What is it? Why did you clam up?! Please, tell us! Please!" Pikachu spoke in an angry and impatient tone.

"There are bigger concerns … I am afraid … The world's balance … It must be restored. Or the unthinkable shall befall our world," Xatu did not seem to know the answer.

"Huh? You're serious?! The world … The unthinkable is coming?" Pikachu was shocked and so did I.

"Every day I see it. The same future every day … I dread it …" said Xatu.

"Xa-Xatu …" Pikachu was out of words.

"I fear it … The world's destruction," said the bird PokeMon.

"The world's destruction?" I asked.

* * *

"All this rubbish that Xatu said doesn't make sense. He seemed to be more of a fool than a wise one," Gandalf commented.

"I know. Xatu did not seem to know the answer, but there was another tale," said Jeffrey.

"Tell me about it," the old man requested.


	9. Lapis Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day, Pikachu asked me about what Xatu said the day before.

"It bothers me but it didn't give us an answer," I said.

Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone, "Yes, I guess you would be concerned too, Jeffrey. There's supposed to be a link between the world's balance being upset and how you became a PokeMon … And because of the world's upset balance, natural disasters have been occurring … And more than anything, he said that the world will be ruined if the balance isn't restored … I want to do something … But there's something I don't understand. So, uh … The world's balance … What is it? Jeffrey, do you know? What's the world's balance is?"

"I don't know anything about the world's balance," I spoke as I did not know the answer.

"… OK. I guess so. You wouldn't know. I can't imagine what the world's balance is about … To be honest, I don't know what we should do … I guess we'll have to do what we can. One thing at a time," Pikachu also did not know the answer.

When we went to the PokeMon Square, we saw the townsfolk chattering. "Yeah, I'm kind of shocked."

"I always thought it was only a legend."

"But could it be true? I'm having a hard time believing it …"

We approached Lombre and the other two PokeMon: Bellsprout that was a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a pitcher plant and Snubbull that was a Normal PokeMon that wore a skirt and had a mean-looking dog's face.

I asked, "What is the legend that you guys are talking about?"

The three PokeMon turned to us and Lombre replied, "Well, you know the Ninetales legend? That old story?"

"The Ninetales legend? What's that?" Pikachu asked in a doubtful tone.

"What, you don't know? You know, it's that old fairy tale. How you'll get cursed if you ever grab one of Ninetales's tails." Lombre seemed surprised.

"All this time, everyone thought it was just a legend. But lately, it's been rumored that maybe it really happened," said Snubbull.

"Well, it is still a mere rumor. I wouldn't put too much stock in that story if I were you. Personally, I don't believe in rumors of that sort," Bellsprout did not seem to encourage us to find out.

"If you want to know more about the Ninetales legend … You should go see a PokeMon named Whiscash. He knows the story well," Lombre told us who we should see. "Whiscash is uh… You know, in his pond," he spoke as he faced north. "You should visit him if you want to know more."

"Thank you," I said to Lombre.

"No worries."

There were waterfalls on the pond and there was a Water PokeMon appeared like a catfish. I asked, "Excuse me, are you Whiscash?"

"Hohoho. You're talking to the right PokeMon. You wish to hear me tell old folklore? You wish to hear the Ninetales legend?" the Water PokeMon replied.

"Please tell us about," I said.

"Hohoho. Fine, then. Let me recount the tale," Whiscash began telling us the tale. "There once lived a PokeMon by the name of Ninetales. Now, Ninetales had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic power … It was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a human."

"A human?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, a human. As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a PokeMon named Gardevoir shielded the human … And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse," Whiscash continued the tale.

"Why? Why would Gardevoir take the human's place?" I asked.

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner. There exist strong bonds between humans and PokeMon," Whiscash explained.

"There are both good and evil humans," I said.

"Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this … 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?' it asked … But the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with the human … And it made this prediction … 'That human will one day be reborn as a PokeMon …'" Whiscash continued with the tale.

"What?! A human turn into a PokeMon?!" Pikachu was shocked.

"'And when the human becomes a PokeMon … The world's balance will be upset …' And that is how the legend ends. Well? Did you find it interesting?" Whiscash finished the tale.

We were out of words and Whiscash said, "Ah-hah! You found it so interesting, you're at a loss for words? Hohoho. There's no need to wear such a serious expression. Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true … But it is only ancient folklore, nothing more. If you feel the urge to hear my tale again, come see me. Hohoho."

Ever since that, we called it a day.

* * *

"Any more information on Ninetales?" Gandalf asked.

"Ninetales was a Fire PokeMon that resembled a fox with nine tails. The Ninetales legend was real," said Gardevoir.

"How can you tell?"

"I … was there and took the curse for that human," Gardevoir spoke in an uneasy tone as she remembered her horrible past.

"You were a fool at the first place. No man or dwarf can live up to a thousand years. Over time he might have forgotten all about you," said the old man.

"The curse was lifted off from me. We'll tell you that later."

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

As I was cursed by Ninetales, my spirit always appeared in Jeffrey's dreams. On that night, I introduced myself to him and said, "I'm so glad. Finally … I finally got to meet you."

"Finally met me …? You knew me from before? What about me?" Jeffrey spoke as in wonder.

"I am your …"

At sunrise, I go off.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When I woke up, I wondered who that human was and for certain I did not pull Ninetales' tail.

Pikachu came to me and noticed something was not right, "Oh? You look pale. Is something the matter?"

"It is still about that story. I don't get how come I have been turned into a PokeMon even though I was not that human in the Ninetales Legend. I really need answers; where else can I get it?" I said.

"I don't know. When I was on the way here, I think there was a commotion at the PokeMon Square. I wonder if something happened …"

When we got there, all the services closed down. "The town's atmosphere feels different somehow… Maybe something's happened. Jeffrey, let's check it out!" said Pikachu.

As we went in, Pikachu spoke as he spotted the crowd, "Look! Why is everyone gathered together? Hi, what's going on?"

"Let me tell you, I was amazed. It really was true!" Bellsprout came to us.

"What was true?" I asked.

"The Ninetales legend! I never believed the rumors, so you can bet I was shocked to learn the truth!"

"Jeffrey, Pikachu," said Caterpie.

"Oh, hi, Caterpie! Even you came out," said Pikachu.

"Yes."

"Ssh! Quiet. That guy there's telling us. Keep it down," said Snubbull.

To our shock, it was Gengar. "… So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients. And that's where I saw it! It was shocking stuff, I tell you! Kekeh!"

"Shocking stuff?" Lombre asked.

"This certain PokeMon was getting advice from Xatu. That PokeMon … It looks like an ordinary PokeMon … But get this! It was originally a human!" said Gengar.

This shocked the whole town. "Wh-what?!" Bellsprout spoke in a tone of both surprise and shock.

"It really existed … A human that turned into a PokeMon," Snubbull spoke in disbelief.

"There's more. Xatu told the human … That how the human became a PokeMon has a lot to do with how the world's balance is upset," Gengar added.

"Wait a second … That's exactly like the Ninetales legend!" Lombre spoke with what he knew about the legend.

Gengar let out a dark chuckle, "Kekeh! Don't be too shocked yet. There's more. You all know how there've been many natural disasters, correct? According to Xatu, those disasters are caused by the world's balance being upset. And if the world's balance isn't restored soon … The unthinkable will happen to the world! That's what Xatu said! Kekeh!"

This gave the town another shock. "Wh-what?" said Lombre.

"The world … The unthinkable is going to happen?" Bellsprout spoke in a tone of despair.

"What are we to do?" Snubbull asked.

"That Gengar…! He's deliberately working everyone up …" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"Now, now, people. There's no need to panic. Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this. Kekeh!" Gengar spoke as he calmed everyone down.

"Wh-what can we do?" Snubbull asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple, actually. If the world's balance is upset by a human becoming a PokeMon … Then, if that human is gone, then everything should return to normal, correct?" Gengar spoke as there was a solution.

"Th-that's true!" said Lombre as he seemed to agree with Gengar.

"When you put it that way … maybe you're right," said Snubbull.

"Kekeh! And that human is the rotten coward that abandoned Gardevoir, correct? I don't think the human can complain about anything if we get rid of it. Isn't that right, Jeffrey?" said Gengar then he turned to me and the town began to facing me.

"Wha … What?! It … It can't be!" Lombre spoke as he found it hard to accept.

"Y-you … You were that human?!" Bellsprout asked.

"Is that true? Hey!" Snubbul asked.

"W-w-wait … This is, like … There's a good explanation for …," Pikachu attempted to stand up for me.

"We're not asking you. We're asking Jeffrey!" said Snubbull then it turned to me. "Hey! Jeffrey! So what is it?! Are you really the human that was in the legend?"

I answered boldly and clearly, "I'm not that human in the legend. I did not pull any of Ninetales' tails and I did not have Gardevoir as my companion."

"You're a human, how can you prove it?" Gengar asked.

"We will find answers," I spoke in a determined tone.

"Kekekekekekekekeh! Looks like you have no proof, Jeffrey!" Gengar laughed in a malicious tone. "That's how it is, fellow PokeMon. Let's get rid of Jeffrey and regain peace. Kekekekekekeh!"

"You're making a terrible mistake. If you kill me, it won't do any of you good. Where's the actual human in the legend? Have any of you found him?" I spoke up but the townsfolk began to closing in on us.

"Jeffrey, forgive me!" spoke Lombre as he attacked.

I dodged the attack and spoke in a serious tone, "Don't do something that all of you will regret!"

"Pikachu dragged me away back to our base, "Wow, that was a real shock! I never expected everyone to attack us like that. It's no use for us to speak up. What are we going to do?" Pikachu asked.

"We'll have to find answers on our own," I said.

"But how?"

"We'll have to go far and wide. We must not let go of hope."

"I have faith in you, Jeffrey. You know that?"

"I know. I have faith in you too, Pikachu."

Alakazam's team had come to our base and their leader approached me, "After that scene in PokeMon Square … We held a town meeting … On what we must do to save the world … And we arrived at a consensus. We must get rid of you."

"You're kidding!" said Pikachu in a shocked tone.

"I was incredulous too … I had hope it would not come to this, but … It is unfortunate. We will … defeat you with all our might!" said Alakazam.

"If I die at your hands, the world's balance would still be upset. Do you know the human who pulled Ninetales' tail? Have you found him?"

"I don't have any information about the actual human in the legend and he was not found. Pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow, rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase … And attack you without hesitation. And not just you. Anyone that goes with Jeffrey will be considered an enemy. The trackers will attack without mercy. That goes for us too. We will join the hunt to be rid of you. Against all odds, you must run. Run, run … And survive. You must run till you uncover the truth," Alakazam tipped us off.

"We'll stop you before that happened," I said.

"If you failed, there will be no mercy the next time we meet. Farewell," Alakazam and his team spared us on that day.

"Jeffrey, in their own way, Alakazam's team has faith in you too. Didn't I say this before?"

"You didn't, we aren't ready to fight them. We must move quickly before they found us."

"Jeffrey," it was Caterpie who came to us. "I made a promise, remember?"

"Yes, you will help make the rescue team base here and join our rescue team when you grew up," I remembered that promise he made.

"Jeffrey, don't give up. You're a hero to me, Jeffrey. I believe in you too, Jeffrey," said Caterpie.

"So, what do you say, Jeffrey?" Pikachu asked.

"OK! I won't give up," I answered.

"Yeah! That's right! That's more like it! That's what we expect from our Jeffrey!" Pikachu spoke in a tone of delight and Caterpie was delighted also. "We'll have to leave for the time being … But let's be sure to come back! And we'll bring the truth back with us!"

"Thank you, Caterpie," I said.

"You're welcome."

The next dawn, I said to Pikachu, "We must get going. There's no time to lose."

"From now on, we're fugitives. This is going to be a dangerous trip … I don't want to get our team members involved … Let's not tell them … We'll just leave by ourselves. We have to get away from the rescue teams hunting us. We have to get away at all cost."

"Jeffrey!" We turned to Caterpie, Metapod, and the two Jumpluff.

"Wow, I'm glad! We made it!" said Caterpie.

"We wanted to see you off, Jeffrey," said one of the Jumpluff.

"M-me too!" I guessed it was Diglett that dug its way to us. "Good morning. It's me, Diglett. I wanted to send you off too."

"Everyone… " Pikachu's eyes were flooded with tears.

A Pelipper arrived bringing a letter and I read, "Take care! It's farewell, but only for now. Until the day I can deliver mail to you again … I'll always be waiting.

The wandering postal carrier,

Pelipper –"

"Even Pelipper … " said Pikachu.

"Thank you everyone," I said and I gave each of them a hug.

"The other PokeMon will be waking up soon. You have to go! Hurry!" said Diglett.

"Jeffrey! Let's go! Hit the road!" Pikachu said to me.

"Take care!" said Caterpie.

"You too," I said to the Bug PokeMon.

"We'll be waiting for both of you to return!" said Jumpluff.

"Yup! Thank you! We'll be back soon! Take care!" Pikachu said to the PokeMon that sent us off.

* * *

"This was your first journey?" said Gandalf.

"Yes it was, but as fugitives," said Jeffrey.

"I would like to hear all about it," the old man spoke as he wanted to hear about the whole journey Pikachu and Jeffrey went on.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We traveled over the forbidding mountains and we saw a huge fissure. "Wow! Aren't these fissures amazing?! Pikachu asked.

When we crossed the fields of fire, "The environment is out of control here too … The forest fire is still raging …" Pikachu commented on it.

We had to keep our head held high and marched on without a complaint.

We came across a cave made of blue rocks. "Whew. We've sure traveled a long way. But while we were moving, I couldn't help thinking … All sorts of places have been affected by the natural disasters. I'm sure many PokeMon are suffering because of the calamities. I wish we could get back to doing our rescue work …"

"Same here. Now we're being hunted. We'll get back to rescue until we found out the truth."

"Sorry, I shouldn't complain. We have to get away now, period," Pikachu heard something. "Huh? I hear voices …"

"I think they went this way…"

"They can't get away. Not from all of us."

"We have to get rid of Jeffrey quickly …"

"Aww, no! Are they catching up to us?" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Into the cave," I said as we went in.

The first three floors was inhabited by Zubat, a species of Poison and Flying PokeMon resembled a blind bat with two tails. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective.

On the first four floors there was Nincada, a species of Bug and Ground PokeMon appeared like a cricket with small wings and big claws.

From the forth to eighth floor there were two species of Poison PokeMon appeared similar to each other but with differences: Nidorina had poison barbs on its back whereas Nidorino was fiercer with a sharper horn.

From the fifth to eighth floor there was an all-female species: Illumise that was Bug PokeMon resembling a firefly.

From the ninth to twelfth floor there was Tangela, a species of Grass PokeMon appeared like a ball of vines with feet.

From the ninth to thirteenth floor there was Bagon, a species that resembled a hard-headed two-legged creature. When Pikachu used Thundershock on it, it was not very effective. We wondered what element is it so that Electric attacks could not hurt it much.

From the eleventh to fourteenth floor there was Golbat, a species of Poison and Flying PokeMon resembled a bat with a big mouth. When it used Screech, it could sharply lower our defensive strength so that it could do more physical damage.

When we got out from the cave, "Whew! Finally, we made it through that cave," said Pikachu.

"I think we lost them," I said.

"Hey, look! There they are! Over there!"

"Catch Jeffrey!"

We began running and we heard, "Stop right there! Don't let them get away!" We continued running.


	10. Mt Blaze

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We were out of breathe and something caught our attention. "Oh, no! Look!" said Pikachu. "It … It's a mountain of fire! Look at all that lava pouring from the crater…"

"It's a volcano. This is going to be risky, we're going in," I said as we ran off to the volcano.

We heard at a distance, "Look at them go! They're running for Mt. Blaze!"

As the mob attempted to catch up to us to the volcano, something drove them away. "Looks like they quit," I said.

* * *

Gandalf asked, "Do you know what drove them away?"

"It must be something powerful living in the peak of the volcano," Jeffrey answered.

"Is it like Zapdos?" the old man asked.

"It's a bird but different," said the boy.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Whew. I think we managed to evade them. But … There isn't any point hiding here. We have to get over this mountain to get away. Let's go as soon as we're ready, Jeffrey," said Pikachu.

From the statue of the Kangaskhan, I stored the unnecessary items and took whatever necessary supplies before we hiked the volcano.

The boiling environment extremely hot as a stove favored numerous species of Fire PokeMon: Slugma resembled a slug made of lava appeared throughout twelve floors; Magby appeared like a duck-billed dragon with red lumps on its head, a red spike on its back, and a black shackle on its neck was encountered in the first five floors; Numel that also had Ground element appeared like a dromedary inhabited the first six floors; Torkoal resembled a tortoise lived in the floors between seven and twelve; and Rapidash appeared like a unicorn with mane and tail made of fire occupied the floors between eight and twelve. The Fire PokeMon could even walk on lava.

There were two species that were exceptions: Pidgeot was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a bird with a longer crest in the first three floors and in the fifth to ninth floor there was Shuckle was a Bug and Rock PokeMon appeared like a small yellow turtle inside a red shell with many holes in it that fit all four of its legs out.

The volcano was the first dungeon to encounter a wild Kecleon doing shoplifts. With sufficient money, we bought whatever was necessary and sold whatever was unwanted to it.

When we reached the midpoint of the volcano, we rested before hiking the peak.

The first two floors of the peak were inhabited by two different species: Fearow was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a large brown bird with a long beak; and Arcanine was a Fire PokeMon that was a mix between lions and tigers but had a dog-like muzzle.

When we reached the peak, "Is this it? Is this Mt. Blaze's summit?" said Pikachu. "Wow. This is incredible. I know it's a volcano, but the lava flow is much higher than normal. This might also have a link to the natural calamities …"

Something made Pikachu jumped, "Oogh! It's like a furnace! I'm getting roasted."

"We better get out of here soon as we can," I said.

A voice intercepted us, "Halt!"

"Huh? What? It suddenly turned dark!" Pikachu said in doubtful tone.

"I can hear the mountain's screams … It is shrieking in pain … Someone is causing Mt. Blaze to writhe in agony! Is it you?!" said the voice.

"Hey! You've got it wrong! It's not us! We're just travelers passing through here! Who are you? Come out!" I spoke loud and clear.

Gyaaaaaah!

"The mountain's rage is my rage!" it turned out to be a Fire and Flying PokeMon resembling a phoenix, a fire bird. "I am Moltres! The warrior of fire I am! There's no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!"

Without any other choice, we had to take it down. Pikachu started off with Double Team to increase evasiveness.

When Moltres came to us, Pikachu used Thunderwave to paralyze it. I used the link moves of Leer and Focus Energy twice and Pikachu used Tail Whip then Double Team. When I used Karate Chop on it right at its head for a critical hit, it was not very effective. Though one of Moltres' weaknesses was Electric attacks, I wished I had a Water PokeMon with me as I knew that Fire PokeMon did not stand a chance against Water attacks. As I switched between using Karate Chop and Seismic Toss, Pikachu used mainly Thundershock that was super effective on it. When Moltres recovered from paralysis, it used Agility to speed itself up then used Wing Attack on me. Though I was knocked out, I brought Reviver Seeds and one of them brought me back. Pikachu had to paralyze it again with Thunderwave and I used the link move again to lower its physical defensive strength and got myself pumped. We continued hitting it with whatever attacks we had until it was defeated.

"Urggggh!" Moltre groaned in pain. "I'm not done! I'm not finished yet!" It managed to get up and we were shocked.

"WAIT! LISTEN!" Pikachu shouted.

"We're not here to cause trouble. We're here because we were being chased," I explained to Moltres.

"You have to realize, this mountain isn't the only place that's suffering. Natural calamities are occurring all over the place. We're fugitives now, so we can't do anything …" said Pikachu.

"But we want to help other PokeMon that are suffering from these natural disasters," I added.

"… Do you say that sincerely?" asked Moltres.

"It's true! Please believe us! If you think we're lying … look at our eyes!" I answered in an honest tone.

Moltres watched carefully and spread out its wings. Gyaaaaah!

"Aiyiyiyiyi!" Pikachu uttered in a scared tone.

"Fine. I trust you that you're not lying," Moltres judged us.

"Whew … That was scary … It felt like my knees turned to jelly," Pikachu commented on it spreading its wings as we thought it would fight us again.

"You may pass. Get through Mt. Blaze. And … Promise me this. Promise me that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack our world … And stop the disasters from sowing more destruction and suffering," said Moltres.

"OK. We promise. Of course, that's not possible right now, but … " I said.

Gyaaaah! Moltres spread its wings and there was a flash of light.

"Waaah! We will! We'll get on it!" Pikachu spoke as fear was within us.

"We're being hunted, so we can't get to it right away … But we're a rescue team. We'll investigate what's behind the natural calamities. We promise," I said.

"I will hold you to that promise. You've made me believe that you will honor that promise. If you do not forget … the courage you showed in facing me," said Moltres.

Gyaaaaaaaah! Moltres spread its wings and scared us.

"Waaaah! Is … is there anything else?" Pikachu asked in a frightened tone.

"No. I was only preparing to take off," Moltres spoke as it asked nothing more from us.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Farewell!" Moltres took off and allowed us to leave the volcano.

"Wow. Ewwwwwwww, that was scary!" Pikachu was still frightened.

"Look on the bright side that Moltres understood us. That was the key. Anyway … Let's get off Mt. Blaze ourselves," I said.

We went on a mountain range where we could still see Mt. Blaze from a distance.

"Pant, pant … We sure walked a lot. I'm bushed. Let's rest up," Pikachu spoke in an exhausted tone.

"It's a good view from here," I said.

Pikachu turned to the view, "See how small Mt. Blaze looks from here? We've come a really long way, haven't we?"

"Yes we did."

"Do you remember how hard it was to get across Mt. Blaze? I don't think too many PokeMon can get through there. And then we gave it our all to get our here. Do you know what I'm thinking? We've come so far, maybe there aren't any PokeMon that can get to us," Pikachu turned to me.

"No. There are others like Alakazam's team," I answered.

"You're right. Alakazam's team should be able to get here," said Pikachu in aghast.

"We have to keep going. We have to stop them before they kill us," I spoke in determination.

"I think we need to go somewhere no one else can get to. Let's be positive and keep moving."

We continued our harrowing journey without rest and sought refuge in even harsher places ... We fled north and crossed row upon row of mountains … Forded fetid swamps, scaled frozen cliffs until we arrived in a world of snow that was a frigid wasteland of driving blizzards.

* * *

"You will face an ice bird as the third," said Gandalf as he guessed.

"There were just three legendary birds," said Jeffrey.

"Where would the third bird be? Aren't you all afraid of cold?" asked the old man.

"I am as a Grass Type. Ice attacks were one of the weakness of us Grass PokeMon," Celebii answered.

"Snowy environments are favored by Ice PokeMon. Cold weather was never a problem to Fire and Steel PokeMon for certain. It's also nothing special to Pikachu and me," the boy spoke according to common sense.


	11. Frosty Forest

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"… Brr … It's cold!" Pikachu spoke as he felt cold and sneezed. "Yuck … My nose is running, and it's freezing."

"Isn't this one lonely place? See how deep the snow is. I haven't seen any other PokeMon for a while, either. Maybe we're all alone here," said Pikachu as we were walking.

"I don't think so," I said as in a distance there was a four-legged PokeMon with white fur, a dark blue face, catlike muzzle, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped growth on the right side of its head. Without a word, the PokeMon ran off.

"I'm sure there was somebody there. I wonder what they were doing in this lonely place?" said Pikachu. "I guess thinking about it won't help us. We should keep moving."

As we went on, "Look at that," I said.

"Those trees are frozen! Wow! The snow is like frozen powder! It looks pretty, but … It must be harsh there …"

"No matter how cold the weather is, there's nothing that can stop us. We're going in," I spoke in a tone of determination.

I deposited unwanted items into the storage through the Kangaskhan statue and took necessary supplies. After that, we went in.

On the first three floors there was Azurill, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a small blue mouse with a round water balloon attached to the end of its tail, small ears, small feet, and two white circles on its face.

On the first four floors there was Furret, a species of Normal PokeMon resembled a ferret.

From the third to sixth floor we encountered Nosepass, a species of Rock PokeMon appeared like a statue with a red nose. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective. This confirmed that Fighting attacks were strong against Rock PokeMon.

From the forth to sixth floor we encountered Piloswine, a Ground PokeMon appeared similar to Swinub. It was larger and furrier with tusks. When it used the move Powder Snow on us, it revealed to be Ice type. This is when I found out that Ice PokeMon were also vulnerable to Fighting attacks.

There was a special species of Normal PokeMon, Ditto. Its appearance was a pinkish purple amorphous blob with a face. Its move Transform enabled it to disguise itself as other PokeMon. It was another species of weak PokeMon we encountered.

There were two different species encountered between the seventh and ninth floor. Mightyena was a Dark PokeMon resembled a mix between a wolf and hyena. Lairon was a Steel and Rock PokeMon appeared like an armored beast with a gray metal band and an iron-colored metal band on its legs. Its move Iron Defense could sharply increase its physical defensive strength making it harder to hit.

From the eighth and ninth floor there was Snorunt, a species of Ice PokeMon like a humanoid inside a hat.

The forest was also a place where wild Kecleon held shoplifts.

We rested in the midpoint before going through the grotto.

In the four floors there were two different species: Rhyhorn was a Ground and Rock PokeMon resembled a one-horned rhinoceros. Metang was a Steel and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a levitating robot with disc-shaped body, pointy nose, red eyes, and two circle shaped arms with three silver claws.

On the open area, Pikachu said, "We sure have traveled far into this forest. I think we'll be out if we can get through this part. It shouldn't be far. Let's keep going."

There was a sound, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"I thought I heard a voice … I must have imagined it."

"Turn back. You may not pass …," there was a voice.

"Show yourself!" I spoke loudly.

"You are forbidden to pass … If you persist in trying to pass … Then, so be it … But only after you have defeated me!" there was that voice again.

This time there was a flash, "Ow! It's too bright! The ice around us is reflecting this light!" Pikachu spoke as we covered our eyes.

Gyaaaaaah!

A large blue bird appeared, "I am Articuno! The warder of ice! Those that enter the forest I shall destroy with all my might! Let us begin!"

Pikachu started with a Double Team to increase evasiveness. After Articuno got closer, I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy while Pikachu paralyzed it with Thunderwave. I used Seismic Toss and Pikachu used Tail Whip. There was no special effect when I used Karate Chop on its face, but was super effective when Pikachu attacked it with Thundershock. I wished I had Geodude, a Fire PokeMon, or a Steel PokeMon with us as I knew that Ice PokeMon were also vulnerable to Fire, Rock, and Steel attacks. We continued hitting with what we got. After Articuno recovered from paralysis, it used Agility to speed itself up and used Mist so that its stats could not be lowered. Pikachu paralyzed it again and I used Karate Chop on it. We continued hitting it until it fell.

"Please, Articuno! We have to get through. No matter what it takes. Please, let us pass!" Pikachu begged.

"No! I cannot allow your passage!" Articuno got up, spread its wings, and spoke in a cold tone.

"Why? Why can't we pass?" I asked.

"The frigid forest's air … It has warmed considerably in recent times," said the legendary bird.

"W-warmed up?" Pikachu asked.

"The flow of frigid air has been disturbed in the forest. Snow has started to melt. Snow is melting. Snow that has never melted before. This has never happened, even once. Then you appeared in the forest. Is this not your doing?!" Articuno explained.

"W-we don't have anything to do with that! It's a coincidence! Please, Articuno. Hear me out. It isn't our fault that the snow started melting here. It's not just here. Natural calamities are taking place everywhere right now. The forest's frigid airflow would have been disturbed even if we hadn't come," Pikachu attempted to reason with it.

"Is that all? You expect me to believe that?!" the legendary bird spoke as it was not convinced.

"Waaaaaaah!" Pikachu screamed.

"Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for you end!" the Ice PokeMon spoke in a cold and harsh tone.

"Stop it!" there was another voice. It was that PokeMon that we saw earlier.

"A-Absol!" Articuno recognized that PokeMon.

"There is nothing false in what they said. Calamities are indeed occurring in nature everywhere," Absol stood up for us.

"Is … Is that true?" The legendary bird asked.

"Yes. I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities taking place now are of a special nature. I've never experienced such before," said Absol.

"So, there are calamities besides this … Fine. I will choose to believe you. You may pass," Articuno spoke as he changed his mind.

"Articuno!" Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"However!" the Ice PokeMon shocked us. "You must try to prevent the calamities from spreading. I'm counting on you!"

"Yup! We promise, Articuno!" I said then the legendary bird took off.

"Whew … That was too close …," Pikachu spoke in aghast.

"Thank you Absol for standing up for us," I said.

Absol turned to us, "Rather than saying thanks, focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen. If they are left unchecked, worse will befall us … My instinct warns me so."

Pikachu groaned.

"I sensed the terrible power of the natural calamities … I was led here by my feelings of foreboding … I think it would be best if we combined forces … I will join you," Absol spoke as in a decision.

"Huh? You will? Really?" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone.

"Really. To put an end to the calamities, cooperation is vital. Let me lend you my powers," Absol turned to Pikachu.

"Sniffle … Thank you, Absol," said Pikachu.

With a new recruit that was Dark type, we got through the forest and headed further north. The more we advanced the harsher the conditions became.

* * *

"Now you had dealt with all three legendary birds, is it possible to recruit them?" Gandalf asked.

"I thought we couldn't without their Friend Areas, but I'll tell you that later," said Jeffrey.

"Where would you seek out the truth?" the old man asked.


	12. Mt Freeze

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We continued our journey through the long icy mountain path.

"Brr … This is too cold! There's nothing but snow now. The scenery's been the same for a while … I wonder if we're really making progress … " Pikuchu spoke according to its emotions. "Hey, Jeffrey? I was thinking … I think we've come to a place that's empty except for us … I have this feeling there's nothing ahead of here, even if we keep moving … And I'm getting exhausted … We two … What's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine!" I said.

"Sure, that's right. There isn't any point in wondering about what might happen. Not after coming this far. Sorry, Jeffrey. I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"Apology accepted; it's no big deal."

"I have faith in you, Jeffrey. That's what brought me here. And that's not changing. I still have in you, Jeffrey … I'll keep going wherever you go."

"I faith in you too, Pikachu. Though we've only known each other for nearly a month, you're my only best friend that I can ever have."

Suddenly I started to feel dizzy and Pikachu asked, "Huh? Is something wrong? Jeffrey?"

I heard a voice, "… Finally. Finally, you have arrived …"

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I appeared to Jeffrey and said, "I've been waiting for you. I am so glad. Finally, we get to meet."

"You're … What …" said Jeffrey in a puzzled tone.

Pikachu and Absol thought he was talking to himself due to the fact that I cannot be seen by them. I am visible only to him.

I told him, "A little farther ahead … There is a jagged mountain range topped by Mt. Freeze. Inside its peak … Ninetales lives."

"Ninetales?!" Jeffrey was surprised.

"Ninetales awaits your arrival. Beware …"

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Hey Jeffrey! Jeffrey! What's the matter? What happened?" Pikachu asked.

I told him what happened as we continued our way to the entrance of the mountain.

"Oh. So something like that happened. Gardevoir appeared to you … That's why you were looking so stunned earlier. I'm amazed, though … Ninetales isn't just a legend. It really exists … And that Ninetales is up at the peak …" said Pikachu and tears began to flood his eyes. "Sniffle … Jeffrey! All the effort we put into getting here … It's finally going to bear fruit! We'll meet Ninetales and get the truth! We'll finally get rid of the suspicions others have about you, Jeffrey! Awesome!"

I was out of words.

"Listen Jeffrey, don't be so worried. It will be all right. It's only natural that you would be scared of meeting Ninetales, Jeffrey. You're not that heartless human who abandoned Gardevoir. I can understand how you could think that."

"You believe so much in me," I said.

"Hmm …? Well, there was a time when I had some doubts … But now … I wonder why? I really don't know why. But it's all right. Jeffrey, you're a really good sort. You know, before … When I first got the idea to start a rescue team … I met you in the Tiny Woods, Jeffrey. Now that I think about it, there was something different about you. It is strange, isn't it? But, Jeffrey, I believe in you. Anyway, we'll know the truth when we get to the peak. Jeffrey, let's do our best."

From the Kangaskan statue, I gained access to the storage. I stored unnecessary items and replenished supplies before hiking up the mountain.

On the first five floors we encountered Pineco, a species of Bug PokeMon appeared like a large green pine cone with two red eyes inside of its shell.

There were two species inhabiting the first six floors: Swablu was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a bird with wings made of cotton. Shelgon of an unknown element appeared like a beast in a shell. Like Bagon, Pikachu's Electric attacks were not very effective on it.

From the third to fifth there was Pupitar.

From the third to seventh floor, there was Seel, a species of Water PokeMon resembled a sea lion. It knew the Ice attack Icy Wind but there was no special effect when I used Karate Chop on it.

From the seventh to eleventh floor, we encountered Vigoroth, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a mix between a sloth and monkey.

From the seventh to twelfth floor, there were two different species: Zangoose was a Normal PokeMon resembled a mix between cat and ferret. Chimecho, a Psychic PokeMon appear like a wind chime with a bell-like object on top of its head, upside-down V shaped red mark on each of its cheek, red tail, and three very small blue arms.

From the twelfth to fifteenth floor there was Slaking, a species of Normal PokeMon resembled a lazy gorilla with white collar of fur around its neck and pig-like nose.

From the thirteenth to fifteenth Seviper was a Poison PokeMon resembled a snake with fangs sticking out from its upper jaw.

After taking a rest in the middle of the mountain, we continued hiking up to the peak. On four floors of the peak, there was just Glalie, a species of Ice PokeMon appeared like a levitating face with ice surrounding of its black face, black horns, and holes on ice.

When we reached to the fifth floor of the peak, "we've finally arrived. This is the summit. Isn't it? I wonder where Ninetales is?" Pikachu muttered.

We heard from behind, "There they are! I've spotted Jeffrey!"

"All right! I see them!"

Absol stood behind us as Alakazam's team approached us. "It's about time. We finally caught up to you. Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here …" said Tyranitar.

"Pipe down, Tyranitar. We can finally settle things here. I can barely contain myself. I'm itching for a fight," Charizard said to his teammate and then turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu. Don't think badly of me. I don't know how to show mercy."

"Jeffrey … I didn't wish for this conclusion … But this, too, is fate. The role of a rescue team is to help bring peace. We will … crush you with every shred of our power! Get them!" Alakazam said to me.

Without any other choice, we engaged them.

* * *

"You would get yourselves killed, you cannot win them," said Gandalf.

"Neither side won as someone stopped us," said Jeffrey.

"Who did?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There was a flash and we heard, "Cease this at once!"

A PokeMon resembled a fox with nine tails appeared and Alakazam spoke in a surprised tone, "Wuh! Ninetales!"

His team was surprised as well, "W-what?! Ninetales?!"

"The legend … It was real …"

"Th-that's Ninetales …" Pikachu was also surprised.

"Cease fighting at once, Alakazam," Ninetales said to Alakazam then it turned to us, "They are … my guests."

"Tell us, Ninetales! Who was the human that appeared in your legend? No, even before that, was the legend itself a true event? Depending on your reply … I may have no choice but to eliminate them!" Alakazam asked.

"Whethey they consider my curse to be a legend or not … I care not. However … It did happen. Many years ago, I tried to lay a curse on a human. It was then, however, that Gardevoir, the human's partner, dashed in … It selflessly bore the full brunt of the curse meant for the human. Then, the human did a selfish and cowardly thing. He abandoned Gardevoir and fled. The human eventually became a PokeMon. Transformed into a PokeMon, the human … The human lives on," Ninetales recalled what had become real.

"And that human would be? Who is the human that you speak of?" Alakazam questioned and my heart was beating hoping Ninetales could prove me right.

"Jeffrey, you may relax. It is not you," Ninetales could tell seeing through my eyes.

"Just now … What did you just say?" Pikachu asked as he became delighted.

"Jeffrey is not the human that appears in the legend. That is what I said," Ninetales clarified.

"W-what?" Alakazam seemed puzzled.

"What's happening to me? I'm too tensed up to move … Oof … oof" tears began to flood Pikachu's eyes. "Deep breaths … In … Out … In … Out … In … Out … Whew. Oh, wow, that's fantastic!"

"I knew it," I said.

"I have another thing to say. It is true that I foretold of the world's balance becoming unstable … However, that human becoming a PokeMon and the world's balance are not linked in any way. The cause of the natural calamities … It exists elsewhere," said Ninetales.

"Hey, you! You were wrong! You were wrong to hound and harass Jeffrey!" Pikachu spoke in angry tone to Alakazam's team.

"Uh … er … We … uh … apologize," Alakazam began to apologize along with the rest of team.

"We're sorry. We got worked up by that Gengar," said Tyranitar.

"No. I suspected Gengar right from the start. Jeffrey just doesn't look like the treacherous type! Hahaha…" Charizard laughed.

"If only that were true …" Pikachu spoke angrily.

"But I must say … You are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discovering the truth. Impressive, Jeffrey," said Alakazam.

"Now we have to prove to the others," I said.

"But why did Jeffrey turn into a PokeMon? I understand that Jeffrey isn't the human from that legend … Then, how do you explain Jeffrey becoming a PokeMon? Jeffrey, who are you?" Pikachu asked.

Suddenly there was an earthquake, "Wow! The ground's heaving!" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Qu… quake?!" said Charizard.

"The world's crust is shifting. The natural calamities are worsening. And … The shifting of the ground … It will awaken the beast that embodies the ground … The beast that slept deep underground … Groudon will be awakened!" Ninetales spoke according to what it knew.

"What?! Groudon is rising?!" Alakazam was shocked.

"Groudon?!" Tyranitar was puzzled.

"What is that? What's a Groudon?" I asked.

"A legendary PokeMon that has been spoken of only in myths. It is the PokeMon that raised the land masses and created continents … It is said to have taken to sleep after catastrophic battles with its archenemy Kyogre," Alakazam answered.

"If Groudon were to get loose, there would be chaos. It must be stopped!" said Ninetales.

"We will go," said Alakazam.

"You go back to your rescue team base for a well-earned rest," Charizard said to us.

"Don't worry about us. We didn't get our Gold Rank the easy way. We'll get the job done, and we'll be back before you know it," said Tyranitar.

"Fine. We're off to quell Groudon!" Alakazam gave the order to his team as they began to their way to quell the awakened Groudon.

This is how our long and arduous journey ended.

We returned to the PokeMon Square, Shiftry spoke in a glad tone, "H-hey! Over there …"

"Jeffrey …" Caterpie spoke as tears were coming out of its eyes.

"Th-they're back," said Snubbull.

"Hi, everyone! We're back! Whew! We finally made it back. We've been gone for so long … " Pikachu said to Shiftry and the townsfolk. "It feels kind of nostalgic to be back in the square, Jeffrey."

"Hey Pikachu," said Gengar.

"Hm! Oh, it's you, Gengar. It's been a while," Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"Everything you said was completely wrong! I had nothing to do with it!" I spoke in a confident tone.

"Jeffrey was innocent!" Pikachu supported me surprising everybody including Team Meanies.

"Ugege?!" Gengar was shocked.

"Wh-what?!" Lombre was surprised.

"Is that true?!" Shiftry asked.

"Yes. We met Ninetales and asked. I'm not that human in the legend. We're back because we discovered the truth," I spoke boldly.

Everybody turned to Gengar, "Kekeh! W-wait a second! You can't be trusted yet. Where is the proof?"

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Pelipper brought in papers helping us out.

"What? What is thissss?" Ekans asked.

"Meow, it looks like a newspaper … Doesn't it? Meow," said Meowth.

Lombre took a paper and said, "OK, I'll read it aloud. Let's see …

PokeMon News

= EXTRA =

Jeffrey Innocent!

Jeffrey met with Ninetales under the watchful eye of Alakazam … And proved that it had nothing to do with the human in the legend. As a result, Gengar's claims were found to be malicious lies.

-End–"

"I always believed in Jeffrey! You don't fool me!" said Caterpie.

"I … I'm out … I was saved by Jeffrey's team before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging. But I simply can't think of Jeffrey being bad in any way," Shiftry as he started to support me.

"I believe Jeffrey!" Lombre spoke in a strong but angry tone.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Snubbull.

This left Team Meanies out of words and the townsfolk turned on them.

"You rotten …" Lombre spoke in an angry tone.

"G-geh! Run!" Gengar ordered his team.

"Stop! You liar! You conned us!" Shiftry shouted as he led the chase on Team Meanies.

Caterpie remained behind, "Welcome back."

"Yup! It's good to be back! We're back like we promised," said Pikachu.

"… Sniffle … I'm so glad … Jeffrey isn't suspected anymore …" Caterpie spoke as tears were flooding his eyes.

"Yup, I'm glad too. We won't have to keep running from everyone anymore," said Pikachu.

"I'm glad that things are all settled. Let's get some rest, Pikachu," I said.

"Our rescue team gets revived tomorrow! Let's try to do our best!" Pikachu announced.

We gained access to the Friend Area Darkness Ridge where Absol dispersed to as we rested.

* * *

"You will be going on another journey," said Gandalf.

"We're up for another adventure," Jeffrey spoke as he looked forward to it.

"Did you have to take on Groudon?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you something before that," said the boy.


	13. Uproar Forest

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The service providers in the PokeMon all apologized; we then deposited our money into the bank, do business with the Kecleon brothers, and stored unnecessary items into the storage. In the Makuhita Dojo, there were new mazes.

We tried the Dragon Maze.

* * *

"Dragon Maze? There are Dragon PokeMon?" Gandalf asked.

"There are a few species of Dragon PokeMon that had characteristics of dragons," said Jeffrey.

"Do they mean death and destruction?"

"They don't."

"The dragons in Middle-earth are evil and destructive. They are bred in the wastelands of Withered Heath. Here's what you need to know. It began in the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself … the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him even the great Elven King, Thranduil. As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, their store of goodwill ran thin. No one knows exactly began the rift. The Elves say that the Dwarves stole their treasure. The dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf king refused to give them the rightful pay. It is sad how all the alliances can be broken and how friendships can be lost, and for what?

But the years of peace and plenty were not to last, slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a firedrake from Withered Heath. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help from the Elves that day nor any day since," the old man revealed another history involving a dragon.

"What happened to the dwarves afterwards?"

"Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash, and he never forgave and he never forgot," Gandalf finished the other part of history.

"That's a lot to take," Gardevoir said to Jeffrey telepathically. Pikachu and Celebii nodded.

"Please continue," said Gandalf.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

During the training in the Dragon Maze, we found out the element of Bagon and Shelgon. On the third floor, we had to take down a pair of Bagon and a pair of Shelgon.

In the Ground Maze, there were Phanpy and Diglett.

In the Ice Maze, there were Swinub, Piloswine, and Snorunt.

In the Fire Maze, there were Slugma, Magby, and Ponyta that appeared like a horse with mane and tail made of fire.

In the Normal Maze, the opponent in the first two floors was Raticate that resembled a furry rat with sharp fangs. On the third floor we faced off not only a Raticate but also a Zigzagoon, a Furret, and a Farfetch'd to counter Fighting PokeMon. The Farfetch'd was like the one in the Flying Maze.

There was a special maze called Team Shifty. In the first two floors the opponent was Nuzleaf. On the third floor, we took on a pair of Nuzleaf and a Shiftry. Their weaknesses were Bug, Fighting, Fire, Poison, and Flying attacks. Makuhita gave us a ginseng as a reward for completing that maze.

The Psychic Maze was challenging though the PokeMon there did not know any Psychic attack. The opponent was Wobbuffet that was an unknown creature with small feet and a black tail that had two eyes on it. It had two different counterattacks: Counter for physical attacks and Mirror Coat for special attacks. Its move Destiny Bond was a complete pain in the neck. When it readied the Destiny Bond on one of us, we took the same damage we did to the Wobbuffet unless the move knocked it out. On the third floor, we faced off against three Wobbuffets. From the maze, we confirmed that Dark attacks were strong on Psychic PokeMon.

The following days were normal as we trained recruits and took them on rescue missions. Lapis Cave, Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, and Mt. Freeze became open for exploration. With the Friend Areas we had; we recruited the Poliwag; Houndour that shared Ravaged Field with Spearow; Paras that shared Mushroom Forest with Shroomish; Swablu and Murkrow sharing Flyaway Forest with Hoothoot; Stantler that shared Energetic Forest with Slakoth; the male Nidoran and Tauros lived in the Safari; Zangoose and Seviper lived in the Wild Plains; Teddiursa, Shuckle, and Gligar lived in Mt. Deepgreen; Chimecho lived in Thunder Meadow; Heracross lived in Overgrown Forest, and Tangela lived in the Jungle.

We checked with Wigglytuff about the Friend Areas. It did not know about the Secretive Forest, Crater, Ice Floe Beach, Scorched Plains, Turtleshell Pond, and Echo Cave. When we asked about the Friend Area of Diglett, Bagon and Shelgon, Wigglytuff said it could not get Boulder Cave and Dragon Cave for us. We bought access to Rub-a-Dub River to recruit Illumise, Beau Plains to recruit Skiploom, and Decrepit Lab to recruit Ditto.

We trained our new recruits in all the available mazes and learned about other elements. Water attacks were also strong against Rock and Ground PokeMon not just Fire PokeMon, but they were not very effective on Water, Dragon and Grass PokeMon. Fire attacks were also super effective on Bug PokeMon besides Steel, Ice, and Grass PokeMon, but they were not very effective on Fire, Rock, Water, and Dragon PokeMon. Rock attacks were also strong against Fire and Ice PokeMon besides Bug and Flying PokeMon but not very effective on Steel and Ground PokeMon. Grass attacks were effective on Water, Ground, and Rock PokeMon but not very effective on Dragon, Fire, Flying, Bug, and Poison PokeMon. Poison attacks were only strong against Grass PokeMon but not effective on Poison, Rock, Ground, and Ghost PokeMon; they had little effect on Steel PokeMon. Bug attacks were super effective on Grass, Psychic, and Dark PokeMon, but not very effective on Steel, Bug, Fire, Poison, and Flying PokeMon. Ground attacks were also the weakness of Fire PokeMon. We also found out that Ice attacks were the weakness to Flying, Ground, and Grass PokeMon.

Pikachu learned the powerful Electric attack Thunderbolt by forgetting Thundershock and I learned a Fighting move Vital Throw by forgetting Seismic Toss. This enabled me to toss any opponent after using a physical attack on me.

After we completed a mission of escorting a client PokeMon to the other PokeMon it wanted to see in Mt. Freeze, the client provided us access to the Friend Area Sky Blue Plains.

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I appeared in Jeffrey's dream and he said, "You're … Gardevoir …"

"Yes …"

"Gardevoir. There's so much I want to ask you. Why do you appear in my dreams?"

I told him, "As an agent of spirits … I must watch over you … Because that is my role now."

"An agent of spirits?"

"Yes. I fell under the curse of Ninetales in the place of a Trainer … And became a presence without a physical form like this."

"Trainer …? You mean the human that was in the legend about Ninetales? It's awful that your Trainer would abandon you and run away."

I laughed, "Yes. My Trainer was a terrible person. Mean and conniving … My Trainer wasn't a nice person. Truly. But … I don't hate my Trainer."

"Huh? Don't hate your Trainer? Why not?"

"Well … I wonder why myself. I don't quite understand … My Trainer did some terrible things, but somehow, I can't bring myself to feel hatred … My Trainer had some quirks, but there were good qualities too. And, when it happened, I was desperate …"

"When it happened …? You mean Ninetales' curse?"

"Yes. I protected my Trainer from Ninetales' curse with my entire being. If the Trainer is facing danger … It is our duty to protect the Trainer with our lives … We Gardevoir are that way. I kept my Trainer safe … That alone was enough to make me happy."

"That was unbelievable to protect the Trainer at the risk of your own life."

"Oh, I must mention, I don't mind the form I have taken. I live on this way with pride in the role I have been given."

"Role?"

"Yes. All things have a role. They all serve a purpose. Just as I have my own role to play … You, too, have a role to fill … You have … come here to perform a certain role … And, for that role … you became a PokeMon."

"What …? What are you saying?" Jeffrey could not believe it.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There was an earthquake when I was having the dream. "No! Wait! I need to know more …" but Gardevoir disappeared. I do not get the role to play as a PokeMon as she mentioned in my dream.

Anyway when I got out, Pikachu said, "Good morning, Jeffrey." He saw something was not right, "Huh? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

He quickly made an assumption, "Oh, I get it! That earthquake earlier! Jeffrey, you're worried about the same thing I am. I should've guessed, Jeffrey. Alakazam's team hasn't come back yet … They say that Groudon is powerful. That has me a little worried. But Alakazam's team is tough too. They should be fine. Anyway, we agreed to let Alakazam deal with Groudon. We don't have any choice. We have to wait for them to come back. We have to do what we can for our part. So let's do our best with the rescue team!"

When we checked the mailbox, we received a letter from the mailbox "Punish Bad Mankey!" in the B10F of Uproar Forest. I read, "Please punish bad Mankey's gang.

Client: Wynaut

Objective: Special mission

Place: Uproar Forest B10F

Difficulty: C

Reward: ?"

We were approached by a Wobbuffet and another PokeMon with large ears, a skirt, small circle-shaped feet, and a black tail with an eye on it.

"I'm Wynaut, and this is …" the smaller PokeMon introduced itself.

Wobbuffet saluted saying its own name.

"We see that you got the job we sent you. A bad Mankey gang is going wild in our forest. Everyone is upset."

Wobbuffet only said his name always nothing else.

"We don't know why they rampage around … But they are always angry and attack anyone they see!"

"Oh, no … That is a problem. Jeffrey, we should go," said Pikachu.

"Thank you! We're counting on you!" said Wynaut.

Uproar Forest became open for exploration.

After some preparation, we set out to the forest.

On the first five floors there was Venonat, a species of Bug and Poison PokeMon appeared like a furry insect. It could use Disable to paralyze us and Supersonic to confuse us.

On the first six floors, there was Aipom, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a monkey with a hand on its tail.

We recruited two different Grass PokeMon: Seedot that resembled an acorn with a mask. Roselia that also had Poison element appeared like a humanoid thorn with a red rose on the right arm and a blue rose on the left arm.

Nuzleaf were encountered between the fifth and ninth floor.

The Mankey was a species of Fighting PokeMon resembled a monkey with a pig's nose. Wild ones were encountered between the eighth and ninth floor.

We came across something we had never seen before: a chestnut that had a spiky shell.

When we reached to the tenth floor, three Mankey to turned towards us.

"Hunh? What is it, you?"

"We don't like to brag or nothing, but …"

"We get furious real easy. You know that?!"

"What really irritates us is when we see some dim-witted face …"

"Wrooooar! That vacant expression …"

"Gwooooh! It's ticking me off! I'm seeing red!"

"Mukkeeeeeh! Get 'em! It's frenzy time!"

It was easy. First I used Vital Throw before a Mankey came to me. I gave it a Karate Chop defeating it. Pikachu finished the other two with Thunderbolt.

When we returned to our base where Wynaut and Wobbuffet were waiting, "Like we promised, we showed the Mankey gang they shouldn't monkey around. That should teach them not to be so wild," Pikachu told them.

"Everyone, thank you for everything, really," said Wynaut.

"Yes, we're filled with gratitude! This is our thanks," Wynaut gave us a peeled Chestnut as our reward.

"A peeled chestnut?" I spoke in a puzzled tone.

"Yes. It's a peeled chestnut. You see, we … Don't have any money. So we can only give you a chestnut as our reward. Are you unhappy?" said Wynaut.

"No, we're satisfied with what you gave us. It looks tasty," I said.

"Hey you!" the Mankey gang had followed us. "That's right, you! You got lucky! You don't mess with us!"

"We're not gonna lose this time! We'll pulverize you!"

"Mukkeeeeh! Crush them!"

As they began to attack us, they stopped suddenly, "Whoa! L-look at that!"

"Ch-chestnut!"

"It is! It's a peeled chestnut!"

"Wh-what?" Pikachu was surprised.

The Mankey whispered to each other, and then turned to us. "Uh, listen. You got something we want … That peeled chestnut you have … can we have it?"

"We, uh … Love peeled chestnuts!"

"Like, we love them so much, we can't think of a life without chestnuts!"

I asked, "Can't you get the chestnuts by yourselves?"

"You know how chestnuts have that spiky shell? Trying to peel that spiky shell … It hurts. And we end up losing our tempers! That's why we're asking. Give us that peeled chestnut. We'll do whatever you want," said the lead Mankey.

"Hmmm … Jeffrey, what do you think? Should we give our peeled chestnut to the Mankey gang?" Pikachu asked me.

"Yes but under a term," I replied.

"I know! Listen, Mankey gang, how are you with physical labor?" Pikachu asked the Mankey gang.

"Physical labor? You mean muscle work?" the lead Mankey asked.

"We have muscles … But we don't like work."

"But if it's for that peeled chestnut."

"OK! This is what we'll do! We were going to make our rescue team base something more impressive than this," said Pikachu.

"Rescue team base?" asked the lead Mankey.

"That's right! Our rescue team base! If you would help us with the building of our rescue team base, we could give you this peeled chestnut. How does that sound?" I said.

The Mankey gang had another discussion and then turned to us, "Okay, we'll help."

"Really? You'll help us?" Pikachu spoke in an excited tone.

"Yeah. Leave it to us!"

"We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick!"

"… In return … Hand over that peeled chestnut."

Caterpie came over, "Me too! I'll help too! I'll spit silk for gluing things together!"

"I'll help too!" Wynaut spoke as he and Wobbuffet decided to help us as well. "I felt bad because we only had a peeled chestnut for your reward."

"Thank you, everyone," I said.

"OK! Let's get a move on!" the lead Mankey ordered.

We began the construction work on our rescue team base at the time our recruits dispersed to their Friend Areas: Mushroom Forest and Beau Plains.

Several days later, "Whew … Our base is coming along quickly. We owe everyone for this," I said.

"But there are still lots to do. We still have difficult things to do," said Caterpie.

"That's true. But we're getting close, right, Mankey gang? Huh?" said Pikachu.

"They're over there," I spoke as I spotted them.

We went over them, "What's the matter?" Pikachu asked.

"We need to keep working," said Caterpie.

"Don't wanna," the lead Mankey spoke in a tone of resistance.

"What?" Pikachu spoke in shock and we were shocked as well.

"This work's too boring! How do you expect us to keep going?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"We might change our minds if you get us more peeled chestnuts."

"What is this about?" Pikachu asked.

"We just can't be bothered. We need peeled chestnuts to motivate us," the lead Mankey told us.

"We have a problem, Jeffrey. I don't think the Mankey gang will work unless we get them another peeled chestnut," Pikachu said to me.

Without any other choice, I peeled the chestnut I found in the forest and gave it to the Mankey gang, "Here's another peeled chestnut."

"Yes, a peeled chestnut," the Mankey gang became delighted. "All right, you layabouts! Get it together! Chop, chop!"

"Why don't you quit lounging around yourself?! Get moving!"

"We'll get hustling on renovating your rescue team base!" the lead Mankey said to us, "We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick! You just wait!"

We continued days of renovation but the rescue team base's completion moved a little closer.

We went back to Uproar Forest to find another chestnut. At that time, an Aipom and a Mankey were recruited as they shared the Friend Area Energetic Forest.

I slept near the construction site after getting the chestnut while the recruits dispersed to their Friend Areas.

The next day, we gave the final chestnut so that we could finish our renovation.

"Sniff … Finally … This day has finally arrived … Jeffrey! It's ready! Finally! Our … Fellowship's rescue team base! Sniff … It's so cool. Every time I take a look at our rescue team base, I only see coolness. Its resemblance to you is a nice touch, Jeffrey!" Pikachu's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"We all worked very hard!" said Caterpie.

"It was very hard, but it was worth it!" said Wynaut.

"Thank you for your hard work, you all did well," I said.

"Say, there. There's something I want to ask … If this rescue team base is finished … Does that maybe mean … You won't bring us peeled chestnuts anymore?" the lead Mankey asked.

"Haha! Of course! We're finished with work on our rescue team base. To our Mankey gang! Sincerely, thank you for everything!" said Pikachu in a glad tone.

After the Mankey gang had a discussion, they attacked our rescue team base in our shock.

* * *

"How did you handle the angry gang?" Gandalf asked.

"We shoved them to stop them in order to save our rescue team base. They had to repair the damage they caused. The Mankey gang promised to keep themselves from rampaging and returned to their forest for more peeled chestnuts," Jeffrey recalled.

"What happens next?" the old man asked.


	14. Earning Sky Blue Plains

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day in the bulletin board of the Pelipper's Post Office, we found a rescue mission, "Smeargle's desperate plea!" in the 15F of Howling Forest. I read the description, "I didn't want to become a grown-up, so I fled, but now I've lost my way! Help!

Client: Smeargle

Objective: Special mission

Place: Howling Forest 15F

Difficulty: B

Reward: ?"

Pikachu took a look at it when we took the mission, "'Smeargle's desperate plea,' huh …? That's quite the title. What does it say? Can you read it?"

I read the letter, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Smeargle. I once had aspirations of becoming an artist. Then, one day … There was an incident of an unforgivable nature … I fled because I didn't want to become an adult. But then I lost my way … I now find myself in this forest, unable to extricate myself … I am lost in the Howling Forest! Somebody! Please save me!"

"He ran away because he didn't want to become an adult … What's that about? I don't really get this … But let's go rescue this Smeargle anyway!" Pikachu commented.

"This reminds me of Peter Pan," I said.

"Peter Pan? Who's that?" Pikachu asked out of curiosity.

"It's a children's tale about a human boy who refused to grow up," I gave what I know to Pikachu.

* * *

"How did you hear about the children's tale?" Gandalf asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember," Jeffrey replied as he could not remember.

"I know someone who could bring back your forgotten memories. Please continue with your tale," said the old man.

* * *

Howling Forest became open for exploration as we began the rescue mission.

On the first four floors there was Azurill.

There were four different species on the first eight floors: Whismur was a Normal PokeMon shaped like a potato with big flappy ears, small hands, and feet. Spoink was a Psychic PokeMon appeared like a pig with a tail like spring and a pearl on top of its head. The Houndour and Poochyena in that forest were stronger than the ones we had encountered.

The species Shuckle was sometimes encountered between the seventh and eleventh floor.

We recruited the Pidgey that was the weakest of all the inhabitants of the forest like the ones we encountered in Tiny Woods. The Exeggcute we recruited was stronger than the ones in Tiny Woods.

There were four different species between the ninth and fourteenth floor: Loudred was a Normal PokeMon resembled a humanoid hippopotamus with speakers as ears. Grumpig was a Psychic PokeMon resembled a humanoid pig. There were also Mightyena and Houndoom.

When we reached to the fifteenth floor, we heard in a distance, "Ohhh … I've lost my bearings … Where is this? I can't get out … I'm hungry … I'm in trouble …" It was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a beagle with a cap, a brown strip on each of its arm, two brown stripes on each of its legs, and brush-shaped tail.

It turned to us, "Oh! You are?!"

I displayed the team badge filling Smeargle with joy, "Did you maybe come to rescue me? Am I glad to see you!"

This time we returned to our rescue team base and Smeargle said, "Thank you so much. You saved me from great peril."

"No problem, Smeargle. But what made you run away in the first place? Your letter said something about not wanting to become an adult …" said Pikachu.

"That is … Oh!" Smeargle as he spotted more Smeargle.

"Look, there he is!"

"We've got to get him back quick!"

"Two more Smeargle," I said.

"Hey, Smeargle. What do they want?" Pikachu asked.

"They're … My friends," the Smeargle we rescued replied.

"Now, come with us. The grown-up ritual is ready for you," said a friend of Smeargle.

"Quit fighting this. Have the paw print applied without a fuss."

"N-no! If I have to get that paw print on my back … I'd rather not become a grown-up!" the Smeargle we rescued turned to our base.

"What was that? What grown-up ritual?" Pikachu asked.

"It is a custom among us Smeargle," said a friend of Smeargle.

"When we reach a certain age, they mark our backs with paw prints to show we are grown-ups."

"They do that by taking the front paw … and pushing dooowwnn on the back …"

"I can't live with anything so tasteless. I have dreams of creating great art, so I have certain standards for design that I swear by," said the Smeargle that we rescued. "I know! I have decided! I shall join Jeffrey's rescue team! I will participate in your rescue activities! So … I won't return to the pack! This is where I will dedicate myself!"

Smeargle's friends were surprised and one of them said, "Is … Is that so? Then there is nothing we can do."

"We will inform our elders of your decision. We wish you luck in your new career as a rescuer."

Smeargle's friends went off and Pikachu commented, "Oh, wow … That's one pushy way of getting a job. But, that's OK. You're on the team now! We expect your best, Smeargle!"

"Yes! Thank you! One thing I am good at is drawing and painting. For example … Let me see …" said the Smeargle we rescued. "Ah, how about that?" It went to our flag, "Observe, the design of that flag. I could perhaps redesign the flag? If you wish to alter the flag's design, you must tell me, please."

Smeargle became part of our rescue team, "I will find my own place in the Sky Blue Plains. Until then …"

At times we went to Smeargle to change the flag to our like. When we trained it and took it on rescue mission, its unique Normal move Sketch was to copy the opponent's last move.

* * *

"After that, was it the time for you and your team to take on Groudon?" Gandalf asked.

"We were called to a meeting the next day," said Jeffrey and continued to recall.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Before the meeting, there was an earthquake that caused us difficulty in sleeping. When I got out, Pikachu said, "Oh, hi! You're up early, Jeffrey. Did you notice the earthquake earlier?"

"I did, we have difficulties sleeping while the earthquake goes on. Luckily it didn't damage the team base," I said.

"Hey!" it was Lombre who hurried to our team base.

"Oh, Lombre. What's the matter?" Pikachu asked.

"We need you at the square! Everyone's gathering there," Lombre informed us.

"Is there something wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not really sure … Shiftry's calling everyone out. He's getting the other rescue teams to come," Lombre did not seem to know the answer.

"Let's check it out," I said.

When we arrived at the square, there were other PokeMon that we had not seen yet. "Wow! Look at all the PokeMon!" said Pikachu.

"Looks like they sent out to a lot of rescue teams for help. I've seen some pretty famous leaders from faraway places. That Shiftry … I wonder what he's planning to do with all these rescue teams?" said Lombre.

"Can I get everyone's attention here? I, uh … It's not my style to get up in front of everyone like this, and … Sorry. This isn't the time for that! There's big trouble! Alakazam's team went underground … But they haven't returned!" said Shiftry and as a result everyone body panicked except for us.

"Wh-what?!"

"Is that true?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Alakazam led his team underground to quell Groudon … And that's it. We haven't heard anything from them. To be honest … We have no idea what became of them," Shiftry told everyone the bad news.

The other PokeMon despaired and talked amongst themselves, "No idea? How is that possible?! This is Alakazam you're talking about?"

"But they haven't come back. That's for real!"

"That's right … And it sounds as if Groudon is out of our league …"

"What? It's that tough? This PokeMon named Groudon?"

"Why don't you go underground and see for yourself?"

"Hunh?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"There's magma flowing everywhere underground. I'd burn up if I went anywhere like that!"

"Quiet, please! Be quiet!" Shiftry got all of our attention. "There's no denying that it is dangerous underground. It's not a place where just anyone can go. That's why I asked so many rescue teams to gather today. I propose that a special team be formed by choosing the best of the best. Who will step forward?! Who among us will be the heroes to take on the challenges underground?!"

Pikachu whispered, "Say, Jeffrey. There is a great opportunity. Let's go."

"Don't bother, you guys," Lombre whispered.

"What's with you? Can you step aside?" Pikachu asked in a surprised tone.

"You guys have gotten a lot tougher, that's for sure, but … There's plenty of tougher PokeMon out there," Lombre whispered.

"Will no one step forward?!" Shiftry asked in a loud tone.

"I'll go," it was a Water PokeMon resembling a large turtle with a gun protruding from its shoulder.

"Whoa!"

"It's B-Blastoise!"

"You mean … Team Hydro's roughneck Blastoise?!"

"Those waterspouts on his back can rocket water so fast that it punches through thick iron plates!"

Blastoise stepped forward and spoke in a confident tone, "It's rumored Groudon is a Ground type. I am a Water type. Strong against the Ground type. My Hydro Pump will put Groudon down in one shot."

"I'll join the party too," it was a Water PokeMon resembled a giant octopus.

"Woohoo! It's Octillery!"

"She's Team Constrictor's leader."

"She's known for persistent and clingy attacks. She ensnares foes with her tentacles, then head-butts them!"

"She'd be nasty to face in any battle of endurance."

Octillery joined Blastoise and said, "Darlings, when I see a tough PokeMon, I want to tangle with them."

"Say, how about not forgetting about me?" it was a Rock and Ground PokeMon appeared like a turtle plated with green rocks.

"Wow! Golem!"

"He's the most brutal out of Team Rumblerock!"

"His body is rock hard. He's supposed to be able to withstand huge explosions without taking damage."

"If Groudon's awakened underground, that suits me fine. I'll use my Rock Throw to keep it buried underground," Golem spoke in an overconfident tone as we knew it would deeply underestimate its adversary.

"Oh, Blastoise! Octillery! And Golem! No one could complain about your selection," Shiftry said to the three volunteers. "We will have these three rescuers head underground!"

All the other PokeMon were relieved and delighted, "Yeah! Good choice!"

"You're representing us! Make us proud!"

"Let's go!" Blastoise took the lead and ordered. We stepped aside letting the special team to go and help quelling Groudon.

"Win it for us!"

"Save Alakazam's team!"

"See? They look pretty tough, eh? Let them handle things," Lombre said to us.

"Hmmm … It can't be helped, Jeffrey," Pikachu spoke in a tone of disappointment.

When we returned to our rescue team base, "I wish we could have gone too, but there's nothing we can do about that. Blastoise's team can take care of things underground. We'll keep doing the best we can in our rescue work."

After that, two new mazes were opened in the Makuhita Dojo.

The Ghost Maze was the trickiest compared to the other mazes. On the first two floors, there were Gastly that had also Poison element appeared like a ball of gas and Shuppet that was completely Ghost type resembled a puppet with a horn. The most frustrating part was that the Ghost PokeMon could pass through walls and could attack us on the corner. Their favorite moves were Confuse Ray that cause confusion, Night Shade that inflict several damages equivalent to the user's level, and Spite that prevented us from using a particular move. On the third floor we had to take on a pair of each same opponent. It was counted as a special maze as Makuhita gave us another ginseng as a reward. We found that one of the Ghost PokeMon's weaknesses was Dark attacks, Ghost attacks had the advantage of Psychic PokeMon but not very effective on Steel and Ghost PokeMon. In fact, Bug and Poison attacks were not effective on Ghost PokeMon.

There was another special maze called Team Rumblerock. The opponent in the first two floors was Graveler a Rock and Ground PokeMon resembled a four-armed boulder with feet. Some of them knew Magnitude, some of them knew Mud Sport to weaken Electric power, and some of them knew Self-Destruct an explosive Normal move that damaged the user, surrounding foes, and surrounding allies while blowing a section of the wall. On the third floor we faced off against a pair of Graveler and a Golem. Their weaknesses were Steel, Ground, Ice, Fighting, Water, and Grass attacks. We received another ginseng as a reward.

After the training, there was another dungeon opened called Purity Forest. The most frustrating thing about this forest was that we would lose all money and items upon entering the forest. The worst case scenario was that we would be level one after we entered that forest. It was a tough dungeon with 99 floors and inhabited by most of the PokeMon we had encountered from the earlier dungeons except for those that lived in Uproar Forest and Howling Forest. There were wild Bellsprout, wild Caterpie, wild Metapod, wild Dugtrio, and wild Golem. The species Shuppet and Ponyta were also encountered. We fully utilized whatever item we could find and used the money carefully on the Kecleon shoplifts.

There were new species we encountered:

Jigglypuff was a Normal PokeMon resembled a balloon.

Cleffa was a Normal PokeMon shaped like a star with brown ears.

Cleffairy was a Normal PokeMon appeared similar to Cleffa but more like a fairy.

Togepi was a Normal PokeMon resembled a baby in a egg shell.

Hoppip was a Grass and Flying PokeMon having a round pink body with long green leaves growing on top of its head.

Ralts was a Psychic PokeMon that had a white body and legs similar to a nightgown along with green hair that was split by two flat red horns (one on the front and the other on the back).

Marill was a Water PokeMon resembled a corpulent blue mouse with a ball on its tail.

Eevee was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a mix between a rabbit and a fox with a large furry collar.

Natu was a Psychic and Flying PokeMon resembled a small green bird with a red crest and red wings.

Castform was a unique PokeMon resembled a grey cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head. It was initially Normal type but it could change forms and to three different types according to weather. Fire type if sunny, Water type if rainy, or Ice type if there was either snow or hail.

Weepinbell was only encountered in this forest. It was a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a pitcher plant.

Magmar was a Fire PokeMon that had flame pattern on its body, fire on its tail, black shackles on its neck and ankles, and a large beak.

Electrode was an Electric PokeMon appeared like a big ball with a white top and red bottom.

Forretress was a Bug and Steel PokeMon that was spherical in shape with bumpy steel plates and four cylindrical spikes punctuating its smooth inner red shell.

Magcargo was a Fire and Rock PokeMon resembled a snail made of lava with a rock-hard shell.

Arbok was a Poison PokeMon resembled a cobra.

Masquerain was a Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like a flying insect with rhombus-shaped wings, a teardrop shaped head with a pink face, and antennae resembling angry eyes.

Koffing was a floating Poison PokeMon resembling a cloud of poison gas.

Rhydon was a Ground and Rock PokeMon was a rhinoceros-like beast with a drill-like horn on top of its snout.

Nidoqueen was an all-female Poison and Ground PokeMon species appeared like a reptile with a horn on its forehead, large spiny ears, and toxic spikes running down the length of its back.

Nidoking was an all-male Poison and Ground PokeMon species appeared similar to Nidoqueen. It was fiercer with a longer sharper venomous horn, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and short snout filled with pointed teeth.

Porygon2 was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a creature made from computer programming.

Grimer was a Poison PokeMon resembled a sludge.

Parasect was a Bug and Grass PokeMon appeared like a crab with a mushroom on top.

Camerupt was a Fire and Ground PokeMon resembled a camel with openings on its hard humps.

Ledian was a Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like a ladybug with a black spot in the center of its forehead.

Solrock was a Rock and Psychic PokeMon resembled a sun-shaped meteorite.

Venomoth was a Bug and Poison PokeMon resembled a poison moth.

Weezing was a Poison PokeMon resembled a two-head cloud of poison gas.

Altaria was a Dragon and Flying PokeMon appeared like a phoenix with fluffy white feathers covering its body and cloud-like wings.

Scizor was a Bug and Steel PokeMon appeared like a mantis with a red metallic exoskeleton having large round pincers and grey wings.

Aerodactyl was a Rock and Flying PokeMon resembled a flying reptile with plate-like spines on its back, pointed ears, and a mouth full of serrated fangs.

Flygon was a Ground and Dragon PokeMon was an insectoid dragon with rhombus-shaped wings.

Tropius was a Grass and Flying PokeMon appeared like a mix between dinosaur and fruit tree.

Metagross was a Steel and Psychic PokeMon with a disc-shaped body and four legs.

Salamence was a Dragon and Flying PokeMon resembled a dragon.

When we reached the 99th floor, "Oh? There's someone there," said Pikachu.

* * *

**Celebi's Point of View**

I am the Time Travel PokeMon Celebi living in the 99th floor of the dungeon. Staying in the 99th floor was in fact boring and I waited for a rescue team to come so I could join. When Jeffrey and Pikachu arrived, I made a request to join their team.

After Jeffrey said yes, I was very happy and delighted to have joined the rescue team. The rescue team Fellowship gained access to my Friend Area Healing Forest. At times, Jeffrey took me out on rescue missions that I began to enjoy doing.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we took another mission in Howling Forest, we recruited a Snorlax that was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a large and corpulent bear with a large round belly. As a reward for completing that particular mission, we gained access to the Friend Area Dragon Cave.

With that, we recruited the Bagon from Lapis Cave. When it learned the Dragon attack Dragonbreathe, we found that Dragon attacks were only strong against Dragon PokeMon. During the training in the Ice Maze, we found out that Ice attacks were Dragon PokeMon's weakness.

"What else did you and your team do during the wait?" Gandalf asked.

"We later encountered Groudon's long-time enemy, Kyogre," Jeffrey replied.

"Tell me about it," said the old man.


	15. Stormy Sea

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day, Pikachu told me, "Good morning, Jeffrey. I found Meowth wondering around near our rescue team base. He said he had heard of Lombre's tale that he finds funny. It was about Lombre nearly drowned at sea!"

"Where's Meowth now?" I asked.

"He fled," Pikachu replied.

"We should ask Lombre, see if he can tell us," I said.

We went to the square to talk to Lombre, "Huh? What's that?"

"I heard you're almost drowned at sea," I said.

"I wasn't drowning! Sheesh, they're making up stories about me!" Lombre spoke in an angry tone.

"Sorry, if we …" I said but Lombre cut me off.

"I'm sorry," said Lombre. "Want to know what really happened?"

"Please tell us," said Pikachu.

"See, I went out to the sea to frolic a while back. You know? I was trying that Dive thing. So, I was having fun going underwater … And I got washed out to sea a bit. All of a sudden, these wicked clouds rolled in … And before I knew it, there was a full-blown storm raging! There's more! A dungeon appeared in the sea! I was shocked witless! I got out of there fast! But who would have guessed it? A dungeon in a stormy sea!" Lombre recalled.

"What do you know about that dungeon in the sea?" I asked.

"I vamoosed it out of there, so I can't tell you much …" Lombre spoke as he did not know the answer. "I know! Maybe Whiscash would know something. Yeah, that'd be best. Go talk to Whiscash."

"Thanks Lombre," I said as we went to the Whiscash's pond.

"Hi Whiscash, can you please tell us about the dungeon in the stormy sea," I said.

"I have heard of a place that is far off our coast … It is a sea churned by torrential storms and violent waves. It is a place appropriately named the Stormy Sea. There, one will find a dungeon that leads to the bottom of the sea. The sea is infinitely dark, and its depth unimaginable. That is what I have heard," Whiscash gave us what he knew about it.

"How can we get in there?" Pikachu asked.

"Hohoho! You look eager to go. However … To go beneath the sea, a Hidden Machine named Dive is needed. Without Dive, you cannot go to the Stormy Sea. Hohoho! Your face tells me you are desperate to go. So be it. You may have this," Whiscash laughed and gave us the Hidden Machine Dive. "I understand that it is a very rare item that was found in a place called the Solar Cave. If you were to carry that Hidden Machine as an item … Or if any team member wishing to enter the dungeon used that Hidden Machine to learn Dive … You would be able to enter the Stormy Sea."

Stormy Sea became open for exploration.

* * *

"Will the water not trouble any of you when you use the Hidden Machine Dive?" Gandalf asked.

"It won't. It's best not to take Fire, Rock, and Ground PokeMon into that dungeon for rescue. All Hidden Machines were water-proof," Jeffrey replied.

"What did you find in the ocean?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The HM Dive helped us got through the water into the dungeon. The PokeMon that lived in the sea were all Water type and they could not stand against Pikachu's Electric attack.

On the first five floors there was Wingull that resembled a seagull. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective confirming that Fighting attacks were not effective on Flying PokeMon.

There were two different species on the first eight floors: Shellder resembled a shellfish with its tongue sticking out. Tentacool appeared like a jellyfish with a pair of tentacles. I used Karate Chop on it but it was not very effective. It was Poison type as it knew Poison Sting and Acid that could occasionally lower our physical defensive strength.

On the first nine floors there was Omanyte that resembled an ammonite. It was super effective when I used Karate Chop on it. I guessed it was Rock type due to its rock-hard shell.

There was Seel between the ninth and fourteenth floor.

From the eleventh to nineteenth floor we encountered Slowpoke that appeared like a hippopotamus. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective. We guessed it was Psychic type as it knew Confusion.

From the fifteenth to twenty-fourth floor there was Spheal that resembled a ball-shaped seal. It knew Powder Snow and Ice Ball that strike five times with damage increasing after a time. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective indicating it was also Ice type.

From the eighteenth to twenty-seventh floor we encountered Omastar that appeared similar to Omanyte having Rock element but with spikes on top of its shell and a mouth.

From the twenty-fifth to the thirty-fourth floor there was Kabutops that resembled a shellfish with blade-like claws. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective. I guessed it was Rock type like Omanyte and Omastar.

There were two different species encountered from the thirty to the thirty-ninth floor: Seadra resembled a mix between dragon and sea horse. Starmie appeared like a ten-point starfish with a jewel in the center. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective. I guessed it was Psychic type as it did not know any Poison moves.

From the thirty-first to the thirty-ninth floor there was Tentacruel that appeared similar to Tentacool having Poison element but it had more tentacles.

From the thirty-fourth to the thirty-ninth floor we encountered Sealeo that resembled a seal with whiskers. Like Spheal, it was also Ice type making it vulnerable to my Fighting attacks.

From the thirty-fifth to the thirty-ninth floor there was Carvanha that resembled a piranha with a pair of fangs sticking out from its lower jaw. It was super effective when I used Karate Chop on it. I guessed it was Dark type based on its fangs.

There were three species of PokeMon that were not Water type in the dungeon: Grimer inhabited the twentieth to the twenty-ninth floor. Arnorith was a Bug and Rock PokeMon appeared like a shrimp was encountered between the ninth and seventeenth floor. Armaldo was a Bug and Rock PokeMon resembled a lobster inhabited the twenty-seventh to the thirty-third floor.

When we reached the fortieth floor, gwoooooooooh. "My power … is bursting … My infinite … power!" Gwooooooooh! It turned out to be a Water PokeMon appeared like a whale with two big pectoral fins each with four white square-shaped tips; two small spikes protruding under its white chin; red strips around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso; and tattered tail with four trailing parts. "My duels against Groudon left us both exhausted … I took to a long and deep sleep … All the time, I waited. Waited for my power to recover. And now! I am on the verge of regaining my power! I am Kyogre! The lord of the sea! Witness the destructive force of my waves! Marvel at my awesome power!" Kyogre's ability made the area rain.

I used Vital Throw and Pikachu used Double Team increase its evasiveness. Pikachu used Thunderwave to paralyze it and I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy. I used Karate Chop right at its brain and Pikachu used Thunderbolt that was super effective. I finished Kyogre with another Karate Chop defeating it. To our surprise, Kyogre wanted to join our team. After accepting its request, we gained access to its Friend Area Seafloor Cave.

The next day, I checked with Wigglytuff about the Friend Areas of the PokeMon living in Stormy Sea. Unfortunately, it did not know about Shallow Beach, Bountiful Sea, Treasure Sea, and Deep-Sea Floor. After another escort mission in Stormy Sea, we were given access to the Friend Area Boulder Cave as the reward. I learned the new Fighting attack Cross Chop by forgetting Karate Chop and Pikachu learned the new Electric attack Thunder.

* * *

"Will there be a day the two old enemies fight again?" Gandalf asked.

"Very soon," Jeffrey replied.

"What about the special team?" the old man asked.


	16. Magma Cavern

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning when I woke up, there was another earthquake. Though our base was unharmed, Pikachu ran in desperately, "Jeffrey! There's a commotion down at the square! A lot of PokeMon have already gathered there. Let's go to the square right now!"

When we arrived at the square, the same crowd gathered. "Oh! Lombre! What's going on here?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey, Pikachu. W-well …" Lombre spoke then turned to the front. He turned back to us, "You should just go see for yourself …"

We took several steps forward and were surprised.

"Look! It's Golem!" I said.

"Shiftry! What happened here?!" Pikachu asked.

"He was wiped out … in the underground dungeon …" Shiftry had difficulty explaining.

"You're kidding!" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Groan … That place … It's rougher than I thought, seriously … I couldn't get far enough to even see Groudon … I don't want to ever go back to a place that bad …" Golem spoke in an injured tone.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They must have reached Groudon," Golem told us.

"It appears the dungeon underground … is far worse than we'd imagined …" Shiftry commented.

We heard a familiar voice, "Kekekekekeh!"

It was Gengar, "What fools. That's what you get for trying the impossible."

"Ge-Gengar! What are you saying?! It's only expected that we try. This is for saving Alakazam's team," Pikachu glared at him.

"Kekeh! You really find thinking hard, don't you?" Gengar turned to us and then to the crowd. "Even they look smart compared to you."

The crowd began talking amongst themselves and spoke as they were discouraged, "It's too much … Even Golem went down …"

"It's gotta be awful tough."

"Who'd want to go into a dungeon that dangerous?"

"There's no way. I can't go. I burn too easily."

"I can't take earthquakes."

"It'd be like going and knowing full well we'd get wiped …"

"What about Blastoise and Octillery?"

"I don't think they will hold for long."

Pikachu spoke in a down tone, "Everyone."

"You see? Even they finally seem to understand their situation. Kekeh!" said Gengar.

"I … My leafy fans would burn up …" said Shiftry.

"E-even Shiftry …" Pikachu muttered.

"Kekeh! Get over it! Don't expect to be rewarded just because you tried! Sometimes, it's better to wise up and give up!" Gengar said to the crowd. "Huh? Did I say something profound? Kekekekekekekekeh!"

"Urf …" Pikachu uttered. "Jeffrey … I don't know anymore … What should we do? Even if it's the impossible … Should we still try to rescue Alakazam?"

* * *

"From what I heard, Gengar is bringing fear to everyone," Gandalf commented.

"Even Gengar is discouraging everyone, he wouldn't affect us," said Jeffrey.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"We don't have any other choice. Now it's our turn to try rescuing Alakazam's team along with Blastoise and Octillery. We'll make the impossible possible," I spoke with determination.

"Yes. I think so too. OK, Jeffrey!" Pikachu was touched. "Everyone, listen!"

The crowd turned to us and I said, "We're going to rescue Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team!"

The crowd became surprised, "Wha-what?!"

"What did they say?!"

"Ugegege?!" Gengar was surprised.

"Hey, who are they?"

"Can't say I know them …"

"It's Team Fellowship. They're well known around these parts."

"Team Fellowship? You mean the lot that were suspected of involvement in the Ninetales legend?"

"I heard about that! Weren't they living like fugitives until recently?"

"Can they handle it? They don't look very tough."

Pikachu said in a doubtful tone, "It's true – the rescue might be too much for us to handle. But … we're still a rescue team. To help Pokemon suffering from the natural disasters … That's why we started up our rescue team!" Pikachu became as determined as myself, "That's why I want to rescue Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team more than anything. Never giving up … That's where Team Fellowship stakes its pride!"

"Keh. Kekekeh! You really aren't very bright, are you? Why don't you do like everyone else and wise up?" Gengar said.

"No. Pikachu is right," Shiftry supported us.

"Ugeh?" Gengar was out of words.

The crowd talked amongst themselves, "That's right. I wasn't thinking straight … out of fear."

"Ugegegeh?" Gengar was surprised.

"We all forgot the most important thing. We are rescue teams."

"Pride."

"We have it too! Pride as rescuers!"

"Ugegegegeh! Have you lost your senses?! Why would you listen to that clown and, worse, be persuaded?" Gengar was becoming enraged. "Why go if you're facing certain defeat?!"

"If we give up, that's how it ends. Not for me."

"Golem," Pikachu spoke in a delighted tone.

"Ugegegeh! You lot, that wasn't the tune you were whistling just a little …" Gengar spoke as he was not pleased.

"Aye, that's right!"

"There've got to be ways we can get through!"

"If we all pull together, we'll be sure to find a way!"

"We'll conquer the dungeon by having all the rescue teams cooperate!"

"Wrooooooooaaaaar!" the crowd's morale was boosted.

"Ugegegegegegegegegegegeh! Are you dreaming?! Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into a world of pain! Ugegegegeh!" said Gengar and he ran away.

"Thank you, Pikachu. You stopped us from throwing away the most important thing we have – pride," said Golem. "Everyone! It's time to get to work! Let's show them what we rescue teams are really about!"

"Wrooooaaar!" the crowd was delighted.

* * *

"Did you bring Kyogre with you?" Gandalf asked.

"We did," Jeffrey answered.

"Tell me about it," said the old man.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we went back to our base, Pikachu said, "We were held up by that trouble with Gengar … But now, we're getting the chance to go to the underground dungeon. We're not leaving until tomorrow, but I'm jumpy with anticipation. Let's spend today getting ready for the dungeon. Let me know when you're all ready to go." I replenished all the necessary supplies.

I went to Kyogre in its Friend Area and asked if it wanted to join us for that rescue mission. In response, it said, "Sure! I would like to see what rescuing is about."

"I have some bad news for you. Your old enemy, Groudon, woke up causing earthquakes. Alakazam's team went to fight it, and then Blastoise and Octillery went in to join the fight. They had not returned," I told it.

"Now that both of us are awake, I fear a day in the past will return," Kyogre spoke in an uneasy tone.

"You're not alone in the fight, we're in it too. Being in a rescue team requires teamwork," I said trying to light up its mood.

"You're too young. Every rescue team underestimates how powerful Groudon is. It is possible that those who tried to bring it down will be wiped out," Kyogre spoke with concern.

"Even so, we're ready to take on Groudon together," I spoke with determination.

"Get some rest. You'll need that energy tomorrow to fight Groudon together," said Kyogre.

"We'll meet up in the rescue team base tomorrow," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Kyogre.

I went to back to our base and Pikachu asked, "OK! Are you all ready?"

"We're all set! We'll be fighting alongside with Kyogre," I said.

"That's great! We should get a good night's sleep. And we'll set out tomorrow!" Pikachu spoke in a tone of delight.

On that night, I had the dream.

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I appeared in Jeffrey's dream and said, "It's tomorrow, isn't it? That you take to that underground dungeon."

"Yes. They make it sound like one terrible place … I wonder if we'll be OK …" said Jeffrey.

"You will be fine. I am certain that you will succeed, Jeffrey. You have my support. Please, go with strength," I laughed.

"I will. Thank you. I'm feeling a little braver now. I will go for it," said Jeffrey in an encouraged tone. "By the way … Gardevoir, do you know? What it's like underground? Or what Groudon is like?"

"No … I'm sorry to say … I can't envision it …" I spoke as I could not do anything to help.

"OK. I thought maybe you knew something, the way you said it," said Jeffrey.

"No. I only wanted to give you encouragement … I'm sorry …" I felt about it.

"No, no. That's fine, too. I'm happy you tried to cheer me up. Thank you," Jeffrey made me feel better.

"But … There is one thing that I can foresee," I said.

"Huh?" Jeffrey asked.

"Your role … is coming to its end, little by little," I spoke as I foresaw.

"My role … is ending?" Jeffrey was baffled.

"You became a PokeMon in order to fulfill a certain role … And that role brought you here. Now, that role … is finally drawing to its conclusion," I said.

"Gardevoir, tell me! What is my role? Why did I become a PokeMon?" Jeffrey asked.

"When the time comes … I think I can tell you when this adventure is finished. Au revoir …" I did not tell him at that time.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, I went out to find Pikachu and Kyogre were there. It was raining in our base, the square, the Pelipper's Post Office, the Makuhita Dojo, and the Whiscash's Pond. "Good morning, Jeffrey! Did you sleep well?" Pikachu said.

"I did. Let's do our best and save Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team!" I spoke in a determined tone.

But suddenly, I remembered Gardevoir saying that she would tell me everything when this adventure was over … Was going underground the adventure she meant? Would she tell me if we rescue Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team?

"What are you waiting for?" Kyogre asked.

"Sorry about that," I said.

We proceeded to the underground dungeon and there was lava flowing in the walls. "This must be it … Groudon is in this underground cavern. Whew … Look at the streams of lava. It's going to be scorching hot in the dungeon, I think. There should be other rescue teams making their way through even now," said Pikachu.

"I don't think any other rescue teams would have the guts to go in there," said Kyogre.

"Let's try our best like always!" I said as we entered the cave.

Wild Raticate inhabited the first three floors.

There were three species encountered in the first six floors: Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Sandshrew was a Ground PokeMon resembling a mouse.

Wild Graveler was encountered from the fifth to the tenth floor.

Magmar inhabited the seventh to eleventh floors.

From the eighth to fourteenth floor we encountered Mawile. A species of Steel PokeMon that had pale yellow body, black arms, feet, thick fur-like covering resembling a skirt, and large black jaws emerging from the back of its head with a yellow spot on top along with ten pointed teeth. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective confirming that Fighting attacks were strong against Steel PokeMon.

There was Arbok from the eighth to fourteenth floor.

Magcargo was encountered from the ninth to fourteenth floor.

Rhydon inhabited the fourteenth to twentieth floor.

From the fifteenth to twentieth floor there were two different species: Golem and Sandslash a Ground PokeMon appeared similar to Sandshrew but more like a hedgehog.

Grimer inhabited the fifteenth to twenty-first floor.

The only PokeMon we recruited was Onix a Rock and Ground PokeMon resembled a snake made of boulders.

After we took a rest in the rest area, we went deeper.

On one floor of the pit there were two species that looked alike: Onix and Steelix that was a Steel and Ground PokeMon resembling a serpent with a massive head.

On the second floor of the cave, there were no wild PokeMon. "Let's see … I wonder where we are? I'm certain we've come quite far already …" said Pikachu.

There was an earthquake, "Waaah! Qu-quake!" Pikachu shouted. "Whew. It's over."

"Look over there!" Kyogre shouted as it spotted something. In our distance, there were Charizard and Tyranitar.

We rushed over to them, "Hey! Are you OK?!" Pikachu asked.

"Urrrrgh …" Charizard groaned.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"We challenged … Groudon … And wiped out …" Charizard spoke in pain.

"Grrgh … We … It crushed us …" said Tyranitar.

"I knew such attempt isn't going to work," said Kyogre.

"Where are Alakazam, Blastoise, and Octillery?" I asked.

"Blastoise and Octillery reached us. Alakazam is … still battling Groudon …" Tyranitar told us.

"Jeffrey! We've got hurry!" Pikachu spoke in a desperate tone.

"Come on, Kyogre," I said to the legendary PokeMon.

"Be careful!" said Charizard.

On the third floor of the pit, there were Alakazam, Blastoise, and Octillery.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked.

"Hm! So it's you!" said Alakazam without facing us. "Stay back! This opponent … is no laughing matter!"

There was booming and then, "Grgaaaaaah!"

"Here it comes!" said Octillery.

"Coming? Wh-where?!" Pikachu looked around and no sign of it.

"Wraaaaah!" Alakazam screamed as there was a flash of light.

"They're gone! They couldn't hold it for long," said Kyogre.

"Urgh … It's our turn next," Pikachu spoke in a horrified tone.

"But we're not going down without a fight!" I said.

"Grgaaaaah!"

"Jeffrey! Let's do our best!" Pikachu said angrily as there was a flash of light.

On a distance there was Groudon that appeared like a dinosaur with red segmented plates of thick skin, grey underside, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail, four claws on each hand, three claws on each foot, along with large white spikes that run along the sides of its head, body, and tail. It also had blue stripes inside the seams of its armor plating. "We meet again Kyogre after many years of slumber."

"The quakes you caused have to stop!" Kyogre spoke in a brave tone.

"Bring it on like the old days!" said Groudon.

"I won't fight you alone, we will outnumber you," Kyogre spoke in a confident tone.

"It will be my pleasure to take down any of your puny pathetic friends," Groudon laughed.

The weather became unstable due to the abilities of Kyogre and Groudon. Both the team and the powerful Ground PokeMon charged at each other. Pikachu used Thunder Wave at it but it was useless; I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy; Onix used Screech to sharply lower Groudon's defensive strength, and Kyogre slowed it down with Scary Face.

"Stupid Pikachu, you can never take me down with electricity," Groudon taunted then used Mud Shot at Pikachu. It was super effective and Pikachu was slowed.

I gave it a Cross Chop on its brain; Pikachu gave it a Thunder that had little effect; Onix used Bind to squeeze it preventing it from attacking; and Kyogre gave it a Water Pulse that was super effective.

Onix could not attack and Groudon took additional damages from the Bind; I finished Groudon with another Cross Chop on its brain.

"Grgaaaah!" Groudon fell to the ground motionlessly.

"It's Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team!" said Pikachu as they appeared.

"Urrgggh!" Tyranitar groaned.

"Did you do it? Groudon?" Charizard asked.

"Kyogre, it can't be," Alakazam was surprised seeing Kyogre.

"Are you OK?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, fine. We will be fine. But we must get out immediately," Alakazam said to Pikachu.

"What about Groudon? Will it be OK?" I asked.

"Your concern is unneeded. It will awaken soon enough. It had lost control only because it was enraged from having its sleep disturbed. It should calm down," Alakazam stated the fact.

"Waah … Another quake!" Pikachu shouted.

"Out! Quickly!" Alakazam ordered.

We left the dungeon after Groudon was calmed. When we reached our rescue team base, Alakazam asked Kyogre, "Did you do it by yourself?"

"No. I wouldn't have done it without the rest of Team Fellowship," Kyogre spoke with a humble tone.

"You managed to recruit a tough PokeMon," said Blastoise.

"Now I experienced what rescue is like. We should be resting now," said Kyogre.

"We'll see you later," I said as Onix and Kyogre dispersed to their Friend Areas.

When we arrived at the square, "Look! Here they come!" Caterpie spotted us.

"Let's go!" said Lombre.

The crowd gathered and Shiftry praised us, "Great work! Great work, Jeffrey!"

"You really took down that Groudon?!" Golem asked.

"Darlings, it's fantastic! You have won me over!" Octillery said to us.

"Whoa! W-wait a second! How does everyone know about what happened underground?" Pikachu was surprised.

"Pelipper spread the word with an extra edition of the PokeMon News," Caterpie replied.

"You bunch became stronger than I expected!" Shiftry spoke with joy.

"You can be proud of it!" said Golem.

"You lot did great! Why don't we team up sometime? Gahahahaha!" said Blastoise.

"You've earned everyone's respect now. Your Team Fellowship is a first-class rescue team. Take pride in that. Jeffrey, Pikachu," said Alakazam.

Tears flooded Pikachu's eyes, "Sniff … Sniffle … Jeffrey! This is great! Every bit of our effort … It was all worthwhile!"

"Would you look at that? I didn't think someone that could take down Groudon would be such a crybaby! Gahahahaha!" said Blastoise.

* * *

"With Groudon was done for, what happened next?" Gandalf asked.

"We got a next mission to save that world," Jeffrey replied.

"Tell me how?" the old man asked.


End file.
